Superman and The Weather Witch
by fresh breath
Summary: Their kind interested him. They were both aliens to this world except her world alienated her. What happens when two of the most unlikely pair come together and find love? Crack pairing. Superman x Storm. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. Give it chance.
1. Prologue

_**AN: I know, I know this is the most unlikely couple, but this was a fanfiction that come to my mind, so I had to write it down. It's a complete crack pairing and would never happen but Hey,I thought I could try something new. So please give it a chance.**_

_**Hopefully **__**the readers will like it. This is fanfiction based on the superman and storm from all the movies, comics, seris , video games etc. It's not from one particular verse. I will eventually get a beta. Thanks**_.

Rated M to be safe...

XXXXXXX

"Clark, you have really outdone yourself this time." She grabbed her glass of red wine and seductively put it to her red painted lips because she knew he was watching. Clark appreciated the beautiful view that was his girlfriend before he answered her question.

"Thank you Lois. I am glad you like this restaurant." Clark Kent took his wine glass to his mouth and sipped on it, still eying his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't drink alcohol on normal occasions, but this night was different. Tonight was a _special occasion_, which if the outcome of it all came out the way that he had planned. He would be a very happy man.

"So what's the special occasion?" Lois Lane she looked beautiful in the evening dress that she wore. She had on a green midi dress that complimented the olive color of her skin. Her black hair was pinned up into a neat bun while she wore studs, indeed she looked beautiful tonight, but then again Lois always looked incredible. He was one lucky man, to be put more precisely he was one lucky _super alien_. For Clark Kent was _no ordinary man_. Clark Kent was beyond that, he was Superman.

Now that sat on table in the middle of a top class restaurant. They booked the best table in the Crème Brule, one of the best restaurants in Metropolis. This restaurant was a romantic venue, a good place to take Lois and spoil her.

"First let me say, you look beautiful tonight Lois." Clark stared at his woman in awe.

"Thank you Clark. You look very handsome in that suit." She eyed her handsome boyfriend, she loved the way she filled out all his suits with those taut muscles of his. Especially the black suit, he wore tonight. He looked even better without them on. Of course he still wore the glass, he didn't want anyone knowing his true identity as superman especially when he was enjoying a night out with _Lois Lane_.

For a brief moment, she thought of how those muscles flexed when they _made love_. It always made her melt. She had found one hell of a man, it was every day that one could say that they were dating Superman. "So are you going to make me ask again?" Lois arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's the special occasion small vile?"

"Pardon?" He blushed lightly. He was staring at her in awe.

"What did you ask me out here Smallville?"

"To Celebrate?" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"Celebrate?"

"Celebrate us." Clark said with enthusiasm in his voice. "We been in this relationship for well, over a year now Lois and now we are stronger than ever. I don't regret the day I asked you ask out."

" Wow it has been a year now Smallville. Time has flown. I guess I had some a great time with you Clark. It has been wonderful."Lois admitted. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"It has." Clark still had a bright vibrant smile on his face. Today was the day, the day that he was going to _propose_ to Lois Lane, to have her Lewis Kent. Clark Kent was passionate about this woman just as he was passionate about saving this citizens of Metropolis. He had let down all his defenses. Clark Kent was ready to settle down, he was ready to be a married man. That was if Lewis would have him. He had bought a huge diamond ring that left him. He felt nervous.

"I love you and will support you in whatever you do." Clark said, his voice filled with warmth. He put his hands in his pocket, he was ready to give her his proposition.

"Clark, I love you too." She meant it.

"There something I been meaning to ask you for a while." Clark put his hand pocket reaching for small jewelry box. He retracted his actions when Lewis grabbed his strong hand, stopping him in his actions.

"Clark, there something I have tell you."

"What's wrong Lois?" He asked concerned.

"Perry white gave me an offer, and I …" Lewis looked at down before she looked into his intense gaze. "I accepted the offer Clark. "

"In two in I will moving to Arianburg, to run a story."

"Arianburg?" He pulled his hand out of his pocket, he never pulled out the box he intended to show her. Arianburg was a third world country in the Middle East. Why did she want to do there?

"Why do you want to go to Arianburg Lois?"

"The girls in that country are being deprived of the fundamental human rights, the right to vote, the right to go to school and get educated, get a job and be who they want to be or go where they want to go. If this story gets enough influence Clark then, maybe I could change all that for these girls. If this story gets enough attention worldwide the future for these girls will be brighter. Girls who always dream about going to school might actually get that chance. I'm supposed to leave in three days." Lewis said sternly, passion filled her voice. Clark loved this about this woman, though she had no superpowers, t like him but she was always out determined to save the world, one story at the time.

"This is news Lois. I… honestly wasn't expecting this." He didn't know what say at the moment. He didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you Clark." She gripped his strong hand tightly in hers. "I didn't know what you would say. If you want me to stay then I will, for you…" If she knew that he had planning, if she knew that he was about to proposed a few minutes ago, that would have changed her mind.

"No, Lewis. Like I said. I will support you in whatever you do and if you want this, I want this too." Clark smiled.

"Thank you Clark." She leaned in to kiss him on his soft lips. What did she do to be so lucky?

"Whatever happens, it is for the best." Clark reassured her. Lois skin brightened, she continued to kiss Clark on the mouth.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here. I am not in the mood for dinner, but I'm in the mood for something else." She pecked him on the lips, running her hands through his soft black bluish hair.

"Sound good to me." Clark chuckled, it was about time they got out of here. He paid the bill and strolled of Crème Brule with Lewis, hand in hand.

"Why don't you fly us out of here Smallville?" She put her finger to his broad chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that." He carried Lewis in his arms bridal style and ascended into the air, flying over town that was the beautiful city of Metropolis. The skyscrapers that made city made it a breath taking scenery. After several minutes of flying through the dark blue sky, they arrived at Lewis apartment. They got in, hand in hand. Cuddling was the last thing on Lois now she wanted to indulge.

From the minute they arrived at Lewis's beautiful apartment, their lips were pressed to each other's. Clark ripped off Lewis green dress with ease, cupping her derriere making her moaned in enthusiasm. She loved the feel of his muscles in hands. The clothes were already off as they passionately kissed each other. Clark carried Lewis to her room, where he placed her on the bed. He mounted her Lewis, kissing her collar bone. Lining his thick member with her moisture. Cupping both her breasts, he thrust in and her of her. Enjoying the warmth the core of her body offered his board one. She held on this to his broad back, her long nails raking his back. Clark never used his super human strength, he never want hurt when they indulged in their basic desires. He gripped both her hips, using enough force to pound her sweet hole.

"Ahhh… aaaaaaa, Clark!" Lewis moaned in pleasure. "Clark!"

"Lois!" Clark groaned in pleasure. He clung on to her feminine body, enjoying the how soft it felt underneath his, maintaining a rhythmic, sturdy pace. Pushing her to her limits but not hurting her. She squeezed her thighs around his strong waist as he pounded into her waist. Clark felt her walls, tightening around him.

"Clark, I'm close!"

"Cum for me, Lois. Give me your beautiful cum" Clark commanded her as he cupped both her full breasts. This was _their_ moment of passion. Who knew when they would be able to do this? After all she was leaving. Lois closed her eyes, she bit her lips when her much needed release came in a full force. She loved doing this with Clark, he always left her dripping. Her chest heaved leaving her gasping for breath. She stroked his handsome face.

"I love you." She pushed his black/bluish hair, He stared intently into her eyes.

"I love you too." Clark kissed her back, a kissed that showed his affection and love. A kiss that showed how much he would miss her. They held each close knowing that they wouldn't be able to do this in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lois stood in front of her plane. They were currently at huge Metropolis airport. The plane to Arianburg had arrived several minutes. It was time boarding time. Three weeks had flown and it was time to leave. Though she couldn't believe it was time to accept reality. She smiled at Clark and grabbed his big hand. His big proposal to Lois was still on his mind. He would keep the ring and give it to her when she came returned the gesture, he put on the best smile he had for Lois. Other passengers that boarded the big plane. She knew this was her queue.

Lois wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders giving him a deep commanding kiss.

"I am going to miss you Smallville."

"I am going to miss you. " He stroked her beautiful face. "Could I convince you stay? Lois."

"You could, but the world awaits me."

"How long will you be away?" Clark knew trying to convince her would be pointless. She was a world winning reporter. She out changing the world, one story at a time.

"That, I can't say." Lois said thoughtfully. "I book my first plane to Arianburg, when this story gets the attention and airtime that it deserves, I will be back." Lois said determined.

"You will find me when I do. If you need me I'm a call away. Superman won't hesitate to come and protect you. I can come with"

"I decline the offer. Metropolis needs Superman. What's this city without it beloved hero." Lois stroked his cheeks

Thank you Clark, but don't worry I can handle my own." Lois beamed at him.

She looked at the plane. "I better leave before my plane leaves me behind."

"I'll see you when I see you." Lois smiled

"See you."

She held on to her purse and walked to the plane. She walked the stairs. Before she got into the plane. She blew a kiss to Clark. Clark waved at his love, before she got into the plane. He love Lois's bravery, her and to him she represented a hero. Clark respected that but most importantly Superman respected that.

He stood and watch her plane leave. It was hard to watch but Clark stayed until her plane took off. Though he was a hot mess of emotions he managed to stay composed never the less. He pulled up his sleeves to look at the time. His lunch break was over, it was time to return to the daily planet. It was 13:45 which meant he was late, he causally walked out of the airport, his hands in the pockets of his pants. When no eye was watching him, he took flight heading for the company that he been working for the past 4 years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock on Perry white's office door. He sighed in frustration. Who was disturbing him this time of day? Didn't they know he was busy? He pushed back his

"Come in." Perry pushed his white hair in his hands. He wanted to see who dared disturbed him while he was busy. Jimmy Bartholomew Olsen walked timidly into his office with a bright smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Chief." Jimmy smiled brightly at his boss with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't call me chief." Perry said sternly.

"Sorry sir." The young photojournalist rubbed of the back of his head.

"What do you want and make this quick, I am busy?" Perry continued to sign document after document, he was on the other hand ready to listen to whatever Jimmy had to say. Perry was good at multitasking

"While sir, I came to you regarding a story." Jimmy flipped through his pages in the pink folder that he had.

"A story?" This immediately got Perry's attention. He looked at Jimmy interested. "Concerning?"

"Mutants sir. A species different from own." Jimmy had a smile on his face. "I haven't done a thorough research sir, but according to what I have read sir, this are human beings born with superpowers meaning that they not like the rest of us. Just take at the pictures sir." Jimmy put the pink folder in front of Perry. Perry opened the file, and studied picture place before him, picture after picture. Perry burst into laughter, wiping his tears. This was hilarious.

"Jimmy, I like your imagination." Perry wiped his eyes "Mutants? That's the first time I have heard of such. Thank you for giving me a good laugh Jimmy."

"But sir, look at that very first picture. Look at the woman look at her eyes, they are blue and her hair, her hair is white. Her eyes stand out to me, don't you think it's strange for someone of such an ethnicity to possess such traits? I am not sure of her abilities but…"

"Yes it is strange but these photos could be photo shopped for all I care. Besides this city has enough mutants on its own. Isn't superman a mutant?"

"Superman is indeed a superhuman and processes unnatural traits but he isn't a mutant. You see sir there a clear distinction. A mutant…"

"Jimmy, thank you for your creativity but right now isn't the time for fiction. I appreciate it but come to me when you have a real story." Perry closed his file and handed it back to Jimmy. "Now I need to do some real work."

"I understand sir." Jimmy said disappointed. He took hold of his file and walked out of Perry's office.

Clark sat behind his desk, he tried to focus on his paperwork but he couldn't. He couldn't not when Lois was gone. It had only been less than an hour and he already missed her already. Maybe he should have gone with her, maybe he should have proposed to her before she left? Now that she was gone, for he didn't know how long, where would that leave them? Clark rubbed his temples. He pulled down his glasses to rub his eyes. Clark needed to do some work, maybe that would get his mind off Lois. He pulled out a file, he needed to do something before the day ended. He was surprised when he saw Jimmy. He looked to be distraught.

"Rough day?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "But this day must be rougher on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois is gone. I can only imagine what you feel."

"Indeed. It's only been over an hour but it feels like it been a year."

"She is a determined woman, going to a third world country." Jimmy acknowledge her hard work.

"Yes she is. Daily planet is going to miss her." Clark smiled thinking about the woman he truly cared about

"Anyway you look like you have had a pretty rough day yourself. What wrong Jimmy. What's rocking your boat?"

"Perry rejected another one of my stories."

"Really?" Clark asked interested. "What was it about?"

"Mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Yes mutants." Jimmy confirmed himself. "A totally different species from us Clark. People born with superpowers. People that are not like the rest of Clark. They are not ordinary. Just take a look at that folder Clark." Jimmy placed it in front of Clark so that he could take

"Hmm, this is interesting Jimmy. Let me take a look." Clark flipped through the different photos of the same woman. A thick eyebrow was quirked. The woman in the photo definitely captivated his interest. Her white hair, blue eyes, mocha skin they was a combination that usually didn't go together but on her it suited this stranger.

"Different right? Her hair, her eyes. That's something you don't say everyday on such an ethnicity. I am not sure about her abilities yet. From what I hear, there a lot of mutants out there." Jimmy said thoughtfully. "I guess this a story I have flush down the toilet."

"Well Jimmy, I actually think this is good story."

"You do?"

"Yes I do." Clark studied the photo of that one woman in front of him. "I see potential in this story. I find these mutants compelling. Whoever these mutants are I hope they are not on the wrong side of justice." Clark put the pictures back into the file. If they were on the wrong side of justice, I know superman would take care of it."

"I will look into it." Clark smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy couldn't be any happier that Clark would help with this. Over the few months, that Jimmy worked here, he had grown to respect Clark because he was good reporter.

"Thanks Clark. I am going to look for story that may gain Perry's approval. See ya." Jimmy turned his back to Clark and waved. Clark opened the file again, this story was a priority. It was nothing too hard for superman. Clark didn't know what intrigued him more, this woman or mutants. Very soon, he would find out.

An: Please review or vote. Should I continue. ...


	2. Unfamiliar World

**An: Well, not too many reviews in the first chappie but decided to write another chapter. I hope people will like this chapter.**

"Everything is okay, Ororo. From your test results, everything is normal. There seems to be nothing wrong." Hank stared at his friend who was dressed in a white hospital gown. Her blank expression told him that was not what she wanted to hear. _Oh goddess. What's happening to me?_ Her heart drummed against her chest.

"I don't know, Hank. I don't know if I can believe that." Ororo said in a hushed voice. She stared at her palm. With it she generated a small spark of electricity.

"Lately, I haven't been able to get a grip on my powers … at times I am unable to control them. In normal circumstances, the weather is determined by my mood. However there were situations where the weather just changed. I know that I had something to do it. The funny thing was I wasn't angry or depressed. Perhaps there is something that is triggering my power to act this way."

"Hmmm, I see. That is intriguing." His blue hand went to his hairy chin. Hank was deep in thought. He was determined to help his friend.

"Don't worry ,Ororo. I will run some more tests. I will get to the bottom of this." His big hand gripped her brown shoulder.

"As of now. Go get some rest. Try not to do anything too strenuous. "

Ororo nodded her head to that. She needed rest. With everything on her mind, the best thing she could do was rest. She got up and walked to the bathroom where she changed into her blue jeans and white tank top. She didn't bother to tie her white hair. She waved at Hank and walked out of the enormous laboratory. Well, that didn't go well. She wanted answers. What was happening to her?

_Oh goddess_. She hoped Hank would find out what is wrong with her. If there was anyone to trust, it was Hank. She had faith in him. He was an intelligent man. A genius to say the least. She didn't have to worry about a thing. She stretched her limbs.

The weather was a little gloomy. It couldn't be helped. She was a little down with everything that was happening in her life. Logan had called the relationship off, stating that he was still in love with Jean. He could lie to Ororo anymore, and continue to be with her when he was still in love with the woman who caught his fancy from the very beginning, put in his words exactly.

He had the nerve to go back to her which not only hurt Ororo but broke Scott. She tried not to dwell on her heart break. It made sense. He had his eyes set on her from the beginning. He always had a thing for red heads. Ororo pushed him out of her thoughts. There was no time to feel sorry for herself.

She was a weather goddess, with the tip of her fingers; she had the power to manipulate the weather.

She wasn't feeling like a weather goddess of late. She had difficulty controlling her powers. One evening she had awoken and found a huge hole in a celling and the rest of the comrades staring at her worried. Even in her sleep, lighting and hailstorm from her fingers. There was also another situation where she was in the shower and all of her sudden, her eyes turned white. Bolts of thunder shot against the celling of the x-mansion, nearly destroying the home she had known for years. Something was wrong. She had spoken to her father figure Xavier and he insisted that Hank run some test on her. That's how she found herself in the lab that very morning.

Ororo walked into the kitchen, where she spotted Jean and Logan by the kitchen counter. They didn't seem to notice her. Ororo tried _the faint ache in her recovering heart_. She walked to the fridge. She should forget why she came her. For a bottle of apple juice. Logan was holding Jean's hips tenderly and whispering something into her ear which made her giggle. He kissed her neck.

"Logan, not in the kitchen."

"Why not? Yer seemed not to mind last night." He tenderly sucked her neck. Jean giggled.

"I love ya." He whispered sweetly to Jean. Ororo stopped moving. He had said that to her, but it wasn't the same. The way he said to Jean, it was as if she was the only thing that mattered. Ororo maintained her composure. She was a grown woman. _Grown woman moved on_. Some relationships worked and some didn't. It wasn't a _Big deal._ She knew she was lying to herself. She still cared about Logan and finding it hard to move on especially that they both worked in X-men.

Jean turned red. Logan surprised her with how sweet he could be.

"I love you too, Logan." She turned to the side and give him a deep passionate kiss on his soft sweet lips. He tightened his grip on her hips and kissed her with the same amount of zeal.

She playfully pushed Logan away and turned around. A faint of shade of red appeared on her cheek when she spotted Ororo. Logan followed her gaze. He turned around and spotted Ro. This was awkward.

"Good morning." Ororo grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge with a faint smile on her face. She didn't bother to make eye contact with them.

"Morning, Ro." Logan smiled at her.

"How are you feeling? Did you get your tests results back?" Jean asked concerned.

"As of now, Hank found nothing wrong with me. He is running further tests to see if there something he missed."

" Alright." Jean smiled at her friend. "That's good to know."

"Yeah, it is." She finally looked at _them_. They was no mistaking it. They were happy. Logan's arm was wrapped possessively waist. Though she hated to admit, they made a fine looking couple. Though this was a relationship based on deceit, lying and cheating, they still looked happy together. They were sure and they looked sure. Jean made him happier then Ororo ever could. Ororo swallowed. She pushed a white lock behind her hair and looked away.

"Anyway, I best be on my way." Ororo turned her back to them and quickly walked into the corridors. She felt a strong warm hand around her wrist. She turned to face a stern expression of Logan.

"Ro.."

"Logan, what do you want?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I am sorry. I just hope there's no bad blood between us? We will work together and I don't want things to be uncomfortable for us. Yer always been my friend. The ones you keep around because… I want us to still be friends. The friends we were before we went down that road." Logan looked at the tiled ground. He put his arms in his pockets.

"Logan, go back to your woman. She is waiting for you." That was not an answer he wanted to hear but she didn't care. Logan looked at her sadly. He understood. He hurt her. He didn't expect her to get over it in just a day. It would take time. He was ready to win back her _friendship_.

He loved Ororo but the thing was in was love with Jean. From the moment he laid eyes on her. He walked away leaving Ororo standing in the corridor. Ororo rolled her eyes. He walked upstairs and strolled to her room. Right now she preferred her own company. She got in and quickly shut the door behind her. Inevitably, it began to _rain_. She hated feeling vulnerable because of a man. She went to sit on her bed.

_Alone_. Back then, Logan was always in this room with her. In the late hours of the night, they would make _passionate love_ with him whispering _sweet nothings_ into her ear. That's all they were, _sweet nothings._ He was probably thinking of Jean when he did all those things to her.

There was a lump in throat. Ororo swallowed. The drops of rain hit harder against the roof. She couldn't stand the congestion of her room. Ororo needed an escape. From the memories that would only cause her more heart ache. She needed to fly. She got to the bed and waltzed to the window. Climbing out of the window, she didn't allow her feet to touch the ground. The drops of rain beat against her body.

She loved the feeling. It was scintillating. She pushed her wet white locks of her eyes and soared through the cloudy sky like a raven. She closed her eyes. This felt amazing. Lighting, that was what she needed to create right now. Doing so always made her feel. With her finger tips, she crafted a masterpiece. Electricity was surging through her fingertips. Her eyes were white as snow. It was time to let the thunder unto the earth. Instead something inside her went off. Electricity surrounded her very being. A piercing pain shot through her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She lost leverage as in the sky, and _was sent crashing down to the ground_. Her cousciousness faded.

_"__It's a bird_. " One of the onlookers said.

"_No, it's a plane_." They stared into the sky.

"_No, it's SUPERMAN_." They pedestrians jumped excited.

Superman smiled at the people who were watched him fly. He waved at them which earned a cheer from them. He loved it. Keeping Metroplis safe and protecting the people of this city from evil. Superman was the guardian of the city. He committed himself to protecting this city for a long time. He stood for "Truth, justice and the American Way."

He had just come from stopping an armed robbery at one of Metropolis Reserve Banks. They had a perfect plan, it would have worked but they couldn't get pass Superman. Those robbers were going to be in jail for a very long time.

He watched the city from the sky. Patiently observing the city. He used his ultra vision to examine the whole of Metroplois. Even while he did this, he wondered how Lois was and how her story was going. When she came back, he would be waiting for her. He knew for a fact that she would be a big shot reporter. That was Lewis, always aiming for the best. He smiled thinking about her.

**_DDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

Superman was startled. From a distance, he heard something crashing. This was immediately captured his attention. There was no time to waste. He flew to the sight. He would take him several minute though.

Xxxxxxxx

"Do you think she's alive?" They surrounded her unconscious body.

"I don't know." One of the men put their foot to her face and roughly nudged it.

"She's breathing."

"Why does she have white hair though? It's weird."

"Dude, shut up. Stop with all these damn questions. Let get her to a dark alley . I haven't gotten some in ages."

These men carried an unconscious Ororo and took her into a dark alley. The placed her body against the wall. One of them pulled out a knife and cute through her blouse, catching sight of her white lacey bra.

"Damn, look at those titties."

"I know. We are really going to have a good time aren't we?"

Ororo woke up to a massive headache. If she was a normal human, she would have been dead by now. Surviving a fall from the sky, was death for most, luckily her mutant abilities saved her.

_What's happening? Why was there cold steel being pressed against her chest_? She opened her eyes to stare into the malicious brown orbs. They were four other men standing beside him.

"Who are you?" She whispered to him

"Shut up!" The man pressed the knife against her brown neck.

"If you scream, I am going to cut up your throat. You get me?"

Ororo was angered. How dare him, talk to her like that. With a single hand she was going to fry him. She tried to generate electricity in her left hand, but to her dismay her power failed her. Ororo's body felt felt no electricity surging though her hands. What was happening to her?

The man placed cold kisses on her neck. Ororo

"Let go of me!" She tried to push him off. Her strength failed her. The other men held her down by her legs and her arms. He grabbed his knife and cut through her bra. A tenacious smile formed a hips lips.

"Damn lady. You are really blessed." He said through bitten lips. Ororo struggled against the grip. Why was she being overpowered by humans? Mutants were naturally stronger. Nothing made sense.

"I am going to kill you!" She said angered.

"Lady. You talk big. Do you see who has the knife here? I do." He played with it.

"So be a good girl and listen to master." He leaned into Ororo for a kiss. She seized the opportunity and bit his lips.

"AHHH!" He drew back.

"You slut!" He smacked her hard against the face. He gripped the knife and pressed it's steel against her throat. He was close to cutting it.

"Are you ready to die?" It was funny. Ororo wasn't scared. If now was the time to die, so be it. She would die protecting herself and others. She didn't understand why she was so weak at the moment. What was happening to her body. She closed her eyes and looked away. Waiting for him to slice his throat.

"_If you're smart, you are going to drop that knife and leave that innocent lady alone_." Superman stood with behind them. He contained his anger at the moment. If he didn't, they would have been dead men. Such sights disgusted him.

"Shit, it's superman!" The men who were holding Ororo down made a run for it. They know how strong the vigilante of this city was. With his super speed, he caught them, picked them up and hit the skulls together. They fell on the ground unconscious.

The man picked up Ororo and put a knife to her neck. He would use her as his hostage.

"Stay away, Superman! I swear it! I am going to kill her if you don't. I swear it!"

Superman didn't listen. His super speed always came in handy. He disappeared out of view and stood behind the man.

"_I will make sure that you rot in jail for the rest of your life. Scum bags like you don't deserve to see the light."_

Superman clenched his fist and hit the man at the back of his head. He applied enough pressure to knock him off. The man fell down letting go of Ororo. She was hysterical.

Ororo was so confused. Who was this man? Why did he possess so much power? What the hell was going on? Where was she? It was too much for her to process.

Superman studied her carefully. He turned red from the sight of her exposed breasts. He quickly looked away. He took off his cape and handed it to her.

"Here you go Ma'am. I'm sorry about what happened. Maybe I could take you some place safe. Where do you live? I could fly you there."

Ororo stepped back from him.

"I'm here to help you. You can trust me. I am one of the good guys." He smiled at her.

She took two more steps back.

"Ma'am." He gently grabbed her wrists. Electricity surged through his body and flung him to the wall. Ororo grabbed his cape and made a run for it. She flew into the air. How could she trust anyone, in this unfamiliar land?

**_An: Still deciding whether I should continue this story. The more reviews in the faster the next chapter will be _****_J_**


	3. Trouble

Hey guys. Been a while. Sorry. Hopefully you guys stay with me and continue to read this story. I promise for some drama quite a head. Thanks.

"Ahh…aaahh…aaaa." Clark let out a pained grunt on the ground. It wasn't a good thing to be electrocuted. His nerves were slightly on fire.

Yes, he was Superman and Krptonite was his only weakness, but that did not mean he didn't feel pain. His current location: the ground. He steadily stood up and dusted his costume. His thoughts went back to that woman he just saved. She had a really nice way of thanking people.

He used his X-ray vision in hopes that would help him find her. To his dismay, he didn't see her.

If she had superpowers, why did she need Superman to save her? Was she an enemy or a foe? This was something he had to find out.

While Superman was deep in thought, that's when it hit him. The woman in the photo that Jimmy gave him a few days ago, looked like the woman Superman saved today. There was no mistaking hair was snow white which contrasted with her dark mahogany skin. And her eyes, they were blue just like that photo.

Superman was determined. He had to find this woman, but first he had to leave these unconscious men in jail, where they belonged. He picked up the unconscious criminals from the ground and flew into the sky.

"Oh goddess! Where am I?" This certainly didn't look like home. This didn't look Westchester County, New York City. In fact she was pretty sure she was lost.

It was definitely America, but she didn't know where –exactly. Usually when she flew, Ororo used routes that were familiar to her. Routes she used to get back to the Xavier mansion. Ororo didn't know how to get home. She didn't know if she would be able to fly because now her own powers could not be trusted. It was almost as if her powers were being controlled by a switch. They would turn on and off.

She walked down the unfamiliar paths of Metropolis ignoring the looks that people gave her. Her looks always caught people's attention. She was used to this. It used to bother her at first but she learnt to embrace her differences. For that is what made her unique?

Right now she needed a phone to talk to one of her fellow X-men. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a phone booth at the corner of the street. Once she called them they would pinpoint and get her back home safely. She had to decide who she was going to call. There were only a few numbers she had mesmerized. She thought about calling Wolverine. No, that was bad idea.

Ororo immediately decided against it. They weren't together anymore. Though it hurt, she couldn't rely on him anymore. She definitely did not want to look like that 'clingy X-girlfriend". Calling him would make it look like she refused to let go when he clearly choose to be with about him caused that all so familiar ache in her heart.

Luckily she also memorized Professor Xavier's number. She waited patiently for the woman in front of her to finish using the phone. Her hands searched the pockets of her jeans for coins. She was relieved to find 5 cents, enough to make one call. She got inside phone booth when it was her turn. She slid in the coin. Ororo quickly dialed Xavier digits and patiently waited for it to ring.

"Dear customer, the number you have dialed doesn't exist." The operator clearly stated.

Her heart dropped. Ororo hastily pressed redial.

""Dear customer, the number you have dialed doesn't exist." The operator stated once again.

She kept on trying but it wasn't working. She tried calling Hank's but she got the same response. Maybe Wolverine's number would work? She hated doing this, but he was the only option left. Unfortunately when she did try, she got the same response.

Ororo panicked. She had been in there for quite a while.

"Excuse me lady. Could you hurry up, please? I also need to call someone too." A man put his hands in the air, not hiding the fact that he was irritated and impatiently waiting.

Ororo simply ignored him.

Oh goddess. What was she going to do? Firstly she didn't know where she was, her powers were failing her and she had no money. She had spent all her money on a call that she couldn't make. She got out of the phone booth and pushed aside the rather impatient man who waited for his turn. She was caught off guard from the large growl from her stomach. She was hungry.

Ororo had eaten anything that morning because Hank insisted that she shouldn't if he was going to run tests on her. She thought of that man who wore a blue and red costume. Was he a mutant? He saved her once; maybe he could help her again. She didn't sense bad aura from him. Could he be trusted?

She took in the surroundings of this huge city. Skyscraper after skyscraper. She was lost and confused.

It had been several days since he ran into her, since he had seen her.

He thought about her on several occasions. Perhaps it was good thing, not seeing her. It meant she was safe, out of dangers way. Superman had done his job.

She still intrigued him. He wondered who she was and where she was running from.

He rubbed his temples.

"Kent, are you listening to me."

"Yes, I am, sir." Clark was in a meeting with Perry.

"Good. Find out everything about Lex Luthor and his successful company. I want this article to be amazing."

"It will, sir."

"Good. You may leave. I also have my own work to do." Perry picked up a file. Clark go up and walked to the door and sat behind his desk. He was tired mentally and physically. The whole day he been working as Clark Kent and Superman, patrolling the city and clearing the streets.

He rubbed his temples. He had to start working on this article. He opened his file and looked at the information he gathered for it. This article was about Lex Luthor, the successful chairman of the most powerful high tech conglomerates in the world, Lexcorp.  
People were interested to find out how Lex Luther paved his way to success and that was what Clark was going to find out through this article. He managed to get an appointment with Lex, where he would interview the man. Yes, he was known for his philanthropy, donating millions of dollars to Metropolis over the years, funding parks, foundations and charities but something about that man seemed of rather off. Clark believed it was all just a show. He was hiding something. Clark and Superman were going to do some serious investigation.

He turned to next page of the file that was currently in front of him. Both eyebrows were raised when he saw the picture of that woman Jimmy had given him. This was definitely the woman he saved. Clark studied it closely, each and every detail of it, her face, her eyes, her hair-everything. It was a simple picture, but it spoke volumes. She was differently different. When he saved her in that dark alley, she looked alone. Almost like she needed him. His help and his strength could save her.

Clark put the picture into the pocket of his black suit. Staring at the photo steered an emotion he could not pinpoint. Clark could not explain it. He didn't bother to. It was not like he going to see her again? He decided it was time to go home, but before he left he wanted to check his email. His heart warmed up when he saw an email from dear Lois. He clicked on it.

Hey Smallville,

Miss you so much! I can't decide who I miss more, Clark or Superman…lol

I just wanted to let you know I arrived safely. Got here a few weeks ago. It's a nice little country. Very cold. Thank goodness I brought all my coats.

As for my story, it is going great. I talked to several brilliant young ladies. Even with the tough laws in this country, they were very willing to let me interview them. They are very courageous. They want to see change and were inspired by my story. This might take longer then I thought.  
Who knows, after this I might win a noble prize.

Anyway how is Metropolis's hero? Tell Clark, that I miss Superman.  
I love you so much and can't wait to see you.

Lots of Love  
Lois

Clark let out a toothy smile. Hearing from Lois always made his day. He clicked on reply and typed his own email that was filled with the love he had for her and how he couldn't wait to see her. He always knew how to write sweet messages.

It was time to go home. He put on his jacket, carried his briefcase and headed to the elevator.

Clark stood patiently at the bus stop. It was about time he got a car. He was saving. His salary wasn't that of a lawyer. It would take time. He could have flown home but at times it was nice to live life the way normal humans did. He appreciated the simple things in life.

He looked at the time. It was 7:45. That's when he remembered he needed to get a few groceries. His fridge was empty. He still had time. The nearest grocery shop was closing at 8. He would get there with in seconds.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, returning to her old life style. It was wrong but she was also desperate. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Several days had past and still no answers. She was on square zero. Returning to her old ways was absolutely wrong but it could not be helped. She hadn't had a decent meal and sleep in days. All she had to do was take a few things from the grocery store. Essentials and then leave. The owner wouldn't notice. She was a skilled thief. Back in her teenage years, she had learnt the art of stealing back in Cairo, Egypt.

She casually walked into the store and quickly grabbed a packet of bread, canned meat and fish ,bottle of juice, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. She walked to the cashier.

"Good evening." The Chinese man smiled warmly at her. He didn't suspect a thing.

"Good evening." Ororo replied. He quickly worked out the price for all the things she bought.

"That will be $10.99"

"Alright." Ororo put on a calm face.

"I would also like to get that packet of batteries." She pointed behind the stubby man where the packets of batteries were placed. The man looked behind him. He picked one packet of Energem batteries.

"Oh, these ones…?" He looked in front of him. She was gone and to make matters worse, she left with the groceries she hadn't paid for. He picked up his phone and called the police

******  
Ororo covered her head with a grey hoodie and sprinted away from that little grocery shop. She felt terrible about what she had just done. She should had turned around and return the stolen items. However she couldn't, she needed them. She looked behind to make sure that no one was following her. Good, no one was on her tail. She made a turn at her corner.  
She looked in front of her only to be knocked down by something hard.

"Oh sorry, Ma'am…" He reached his hand towards her. Her hoodie slid off her face. The items she stole fell on the ground. From the guilty look she gave him, he knew for a fact that those things were stolen.

"You…" Clark remembered that face. Ororo immediately put her leg in front of his feet and tripped him to the ground. Clark fell down. He was taken off guard.  
Ororo got up and dashed way. Right now was probably the best time to fly away. Why did her powers choose to fail her at such inconvenient times?  
Clark got off the floor. There was no way that he was going to left her leave this time. He would not let her out of his sight. He used his super speed and in no time stood in front of Ororo.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him. Clark walked closer to her.

"Why are you following me? Why do you want! "He didn't answer her and that angered her.

It was time to scare this human away. She didn't have time for this. By now the police were tracking her down. Hopefully her powers were working? Her eyes immediately turned white which startled  
Clark a little. Was she going to attack him? She aimed her hand at him. She would give him a warning shot.

Thunder came down from the dark cloudy sky but instead of hitting her target, it struck her and for the first time in her life, she was electrocuted by her own electricity. The sensation was different. It was hot. She didn't understand this phenomenon. From a young age, she learnt that electricity was her friend, her protector. So why was it doing this to her?  
Clark watched flabbergasted. His eyes refused to leave her.

Ororo eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lost consciousness. Before she fell to the floor, Clark stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He gently carried bridal style, in his strong arms. He studied her face.

"Who are you exactly?" He whispered to an unconscious Ororo.

An: Please review. Reviews are nice. And if you do have any suggestions please feel free to share them with me.


	4. Trust

_Sorry for the late update. Writers block. And the plot thickens….._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"I'm sorry sir, it was a failed experiment." looked away avoiding Lex Luther's gaze. Lex folded his strong arms and gave the scientist a menacing look. Choosing to remain quiet, he walked around the time machine Dr. Hadley finished building a week ago. At first look, it was very impressive. However it was a major disappointment to find out that it did not work. The machine was turned on briefly, only for it to abruptly stop working. All those resources, all that money, all that time Lex invested into this project was simply put to waste.

"Do you mean to tell me that I spent 3 billion dollars on a time machine that does not work?" Lex questioned Dr. Hadley. Dr. Hadley swallowed. Dr. Hadley pushed his brown hair out of his grey eyes in frustration. He pulled off his white coat and put it on his chair. The laboratory which they currently stood felt hotter than usual.

"No, of course not sir. I was sure that this project would be a success. When I put this machine together with my team, it made sense. I don't understand why it isn't working. I tried my best Mr. Luthor."

Lex grabbed Dr. Hadley by his collar and carried him up in the air.

"Well Dr. Hadley, your best was not enough! How do you think I can stop superman now? That supernatural being power is limitless. His absorption to radiation has rendered him immune to kryptonite over the years. If I could travel back in time, before superman had started this whole hero business I could easily kill him."

The only information Lex needed was superman's true identity. Where he lived and where he came from was still unknown? Lex hired the best investigators in the Metropolis to find this out. Unfortunately they had nothing, which left Lex frustrated.

"You be ashamed of yourself." Lex threw him to the ground.

"You failed doctor."

"Wait, Lex. Even if the time machine failed, there is something I would like to show you." Dr. Hadley stood up and dusted his clothes. He walked to his enormous computer and pressed several buttons. Finally he pressed a huge red button which suddenly opened two large twin doors which stood in the center of the lab.

Lex turned around to look at what Dr. Hadley's surprise. After this first failure, he was not expecting anything impressive. A silvered grey armored red android war machine stood in center of the dark laboratory. Dr. Hadley sped walked to war machine that took him several months to build just in case plan A failed. It was always good to have plan B.

"What is this?"

"This is the Android GT superman exterminator, designed for one purpose. Kill superman."

"Dr. Hadley do you know how many times that I have used robots to try and exterminate superman. You should know trying to kill superman with a mere robot is impossible!"

"This is not just a mere robot, Mr. Luthor. The Android GT superman exterminator is made out of kryptonite."

"Didn't I say that superman is now immune to Kryptonite?"

"That's where the catch comes in. After several experiments and tests with my team, sir, we observed that kryptonite is good conductor of electricity. It such a great conductor of electricity that it drastically increases kryptonite's force field 10000000000000000000000000000 times over. We placed the charged kryptonite against several metal and metal alloys and the results were amazing. It all immediately melted even if the kryptonite was placed away from it. We believe that if we charge the kryptonite we will place into the Android GT superman exterminator with electricity, this could possibly weaken superman or even kill him."

"Okay, I think I like what I am hearing." Lex smirked

"How regular does this robot need to be charged?"

"To be kept on, it needs electricity. The electricity that the power stations of Metropolis provides us is not enough. If we tried to do that, that will leave the whole Metropolis, even worse the whole America in a black out. What we will need is an extensive amount of electricity to power the Android GT exterminator. We are still looking for appropriate source."

"So what you are telling me is that you made something that you don't even know how to start?" Lex's anger about to boil.

"We know what we need, sir. There only problem is that it is available in scare …."

"I don't need to hear any more of this. I refuse to spend my millions on failed projects. Pack your bags and leave. Your services are no longer needed here."

"But sir…"

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent report of the daily planet wants to have an interview you. He asked if it was possible to book an appointment today." Lex Luthor's assistant walked in the huge laboratory, ignoring Dr. Hadley.

"I don't have time to for interviews."

"It could be good publicity for our company sir. The public always complains about the lack of transparency from Lex corp. An interview with a reporter from the Daily planet could bring a positive image to our media and public. The daily planet does have huge audience that closely follows its stories."

Lex took stopped in his tracks. He took some time think about it. He was about to run for elections in a few months and needed a good image in the eyes of the public.

"Tell Mr. Kent that I will meet him at three. After my meeting with the director." Lex looked at his rolex as he walked to the exit doors.

"By the way, Mr. Hadley. You're fired. If you have not vacated my premises by 12pm today, my men will deal with you." With that, he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ororo slowly opened her eyes, taking in a unfamiliar environment. She lay in a strange bed in a room which did not belong to her. Could it be, that she was home? No, that was impossible, no room in the X-mansion looked like this one. Ororo did not know why, but for some reason she felt safe.

Slowly she dragged her aching body to sit up on the rather confortable bed. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. The dull blue of the walls made her feel nauseous. Where was she? This was the billionth time that she asked that question and quite frankly she was quite tired of asking it.

"You are finally awake?"

Clark walked into his guest wing with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He had a warm smile on his face. Ororo stared at the stranger. He wore glasses that covered beautiful sky blue eyes. Locks of black hair ran down his chiseled face. It was a perfect disguise for superman.

It had been two days since she fell unconscious. Clark was about to take her to the hospital but decided against it. Even though thunder struck her, no wounds were visible on her skin. He knew from that point in time that this was not an ordinary woman. _Friend or foe?_ He still had to decide that. Something told him that she was a good woman. It was always a good thing to listen to his intuition. He took a sit beside to her bed.

Clark handed her a warm cup of hot chocolate. However Ororo stared at the cup, not bothering to take it from him.

"Don't worry, it's not poison. It's a hot cup of chocolate. Figured you might be hungry. You were out for a while." Clark smiled at her. Clark looked at the cup then looked at her. She didn't break eye contact, not once.

"You don't like hot chocolate? I could make you tea if you like?" He still held the cup towards her.

"Who are you?" She did not mean to sound rude.

"How rude of me." Clark put the cup of hot chocolate aside when he realized that she was not going to take it.

"I am Clark Kent. You are?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Oh goddess, where am I? Who is he? Were some of the questions that were currently running through Ororo's mind?

"Because you looked like you needed a helping hand."

"Why would you bring a stranger into your home? Are you trying to kidnap me? Don't tell me you are a pervert. Are you trying to…" She asked bewildered. _Oh goddess_.

"No, of course not! Nothing like that. I would never do that. " Clark rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were a bright shade of red.

"It just didn't seem right if I left you in that dark alley. Even though the police were after you, I know you don't mean to hurt anyone. I can tell. You are running or perhaps you are looking for something. " Ororo studied him closely. How did he know? She stole a few groceries, the police were on her tail and if it was not for him, she would have been in prison.

Clark took a sip of the hot chocolate he made for her. Since she was not going to drink it, he might as well. It tasted great. A good way to start the day.

"So are you going to tell me what your name is?" He asked politely.

"It's Ororo. Ororo Munroe." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ororo, huh? Great to meet you." Clark firmly nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Clark."

Clark reached for his pocket and looked for his phone.

"So is there anyone you like to call? A family member or friend? Maybe they could come pick you up."

"I already tried, but I cannott get through to any of them."

"Do remember any of their numbers?" Clark questioned Ororo.

"I do. No matter how many times I try to call them, the phone operator says the number you have dialed doesn't exist. "

"Could you give me a number?" Clark inquired. Ororo gave Clark the first number that came running through her mind. Unfortunately the only number she remembered at that moment was Logan. His digits were stuck in her head like superglue. She recited it loud while Clark put it in his phone. He pressed the green button and got the same response Ororo got. He looked at her with a stern expression.

"This is strange." Clark said out loud.

"Yes, it is. I still cannot figure out how I ended up here."

"You are not from here are you? You are not from Metropolis?"

"No, I'm not. I stay in Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. I am an X-men."

"X- Men? I have never heard of X-men."

Ororo looked at Clark bewildered. How could he not know of the X-men? X-men are the world's superheroes. Most humans who despised mutants didn't see it that way but it was the truth. The X-men were a force that protected humans and mutants alike against the forces of evil.

"What is the X-men?" Clark continued to stare at Ororo with a blank expression on his face.

"The X-men is a team of superheroes, subspecies of humans who are born with supernatural abilities. We fight for peace and equality between humans and mutants. That has been our mission since day one." Ororo said while she focused on her brown hands.

"I see."

"Do you know Superman?"

"Superman?" Ororo looked confused. She put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"No, I have never heard of him."

"He is Metropolis protector. He could help you."

Ororo looked at Clark thoughtfully. That was when it hit her. The man in a cape, the one who saved her a few days ago.

"I don't think so. I doubt a man who wears undies on top of his tights can do anything."

Clark looked at her with amusement in his eyes. _If only she knew. If she did not believe it, he would show her. Right now he had to play it safe, he had to be sure that he could trust her._

He still needed to ask her a few more questions. It was his instinct as a reporter to always dig deeper.

"How did you get here?"

"I was flying…" Ororo stopped herself from talking further. Humans didn't understand mutant powers. There was no point in explaining further.

"You were flying?" Clark shook his head.

Ororo looked at Clark skeptically. Even if she explained her current predicament to this human, he would not be able to help her. The most he could do was report this situation to the police. The police could not help her. No one could because this whole situation did not make sense. It was as if the world was working against her. Ororo immediately kicked the sheets off her body. She had to leave and find the answers she was looking for. Ororo waltzed past a puzzled Clark.

_Oh goddess, I need to leave._

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but I can't stay here anymore." She grabbed the sweater that Clark placed neatly across the bed. In seconds she stood in front of the front door.

Ororo was knocked out of her thoughts when she realized Mr. Kent stood in front of the door.

"How did you…"

"It's complicated, but I will explain everything you need to know." Clark pulled off his glasses.

"I know at first sight, I don't look impressive.

"You would be surprised once you get to know me. I'm not as ordinary as I look." Clark smiled at her.

"I can help you Ms. Munroe, only if you let me."

"Just trust me." His voice was low and soothing.

"Trust me…" Clark said once again. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"I…" She looked at his strong hands then his kind blue eyes. From the look in those gentle eyes she could see that he meant no harm.

She reached out to touch his big hand. It was big and strong but it felt so soft and gentle. Oh goddess, help me. She shook it.

"I cannot believe I am doing this, but if you really want to help me, who am I to say no."

"I'm glad. You won't be disappointed, Ororo." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She gently pulled her hand away. Clark reluctantly let go of her small hand.

"Now are you going to tell me how you got to the door so quickly?"

Clark smirked. It surprised him how openly showed her his powers. Maybe it was because she had supernatural abilities as well or because he found her attractive. Either way it was his duty to help her as Superman.

"That's because…" Clark's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message. He pulled out his phone to look at the screen. It was Jimmy.

_Hey Clark._

_Lex agreed to meet with us for an interview. Came to office asap!_

"Yes?"

"It's seems like this will have to wait. I need to go to work." Clark grabbed his jacket he left on the couch.

"But I cannot sit around waiting. I need answers, Mr. Kent." It was the truth. Ororo needed to answers. Most importantly she needed to get home.

"And you won't have to wait for long. I will be back soon. Trust me, Ms Munroe." And with that Clark was out the door.

Ororo sighed. Opening her palm she formed a small electricity ball. This could be the first step forward. Perhaps this stranger could provide the first step forward. Ororo turned around and walked to the kitchen when something hit her. Could Clark Kent be that hero who saved a few days ago? No, it could not be. Mr. Kent was far too gentle to possess the same might as that man with a cape. She decided at that moment that they were two different individuals.

Honestly, Ororo was taken off guard by his kindness. It was great that she found a kind stranger but he looked a little too geeky to help her. Her situation was too complicated for an ordinary human being to understand. How was she going to get home, by waiting?

She learnt that trusting in people would only lead to disappointment. She trusted Logan and where did that lead her. _It only left her heart broken_.

Right now she needed to get back home and the X-men was her home. She walked to the kitchen, pulled out a small piece of paper from her sweater. After writing on it, she left it on the kitchen counter. She quietly left 's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to all to the people who commented last chapter. At Bobbiz, I do allow critics. Thanks!


	5. Promise

**_AN:Quick update. I proud I got this one out before I waited too long. Please enjoy._**

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Professor, I'm getting worried." Wolverine said quietly. Grey eyes sadly took in the environment before him. Their current location, Ororo's room. As always, it was tidy. The bed was made, the floor was squeaky clean and her clothes were neatly folded in thick mahogany wardrobe across the bed. It was on this very bed, where they made love for the first time. The same bed where she told him she loved him..

"Do ya think she ran away?" Logan looked at the Professor.

"No, Logan. I doubt she did. Ororo would never leave the X-men. At least, not without saying goodbye." The thought of Ororo leaving the X-men not came to the professor's mind.

"Ya know, I sort of think this is my fault." Logan looked down sadly.

"If I wasn't hard on her. If we… never broke up…maybe she would still be here."

Jean placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and slowly massaged it.

"It's not your fault Logan. It's not wrong to be true to your own feelings." Jean assured him.

"I know Ororo. If something is wrong, I know she won't back down without a fight."

"Yer right, Jean." Logan kissed the hand that held his shoulder. Ororo was a strong independent woman. Even if they did not work out, he knew that would not stop Ororo. There was a man for Ororo, and unfortunately for her, Logan was not him.

He loved Jean since he set eyes on her. Ororo had always been the rebound. It was wrong, but sometimes you needed someone to get over heartbreak. He would always be thankful to Ororo for having his back. They were still friends. Him, Jean and Ororo were still companions after this whole mess. He needed her. The X-men needed her.

She was a friend in need and damn it, he was going to help her.

"What do yer think, Professor?"

"That's a good question, Logan." Professor Xavier folded his arms.

"Why don't you use your telepathic abilities to communicate with her? It has to work. I tried but I can't get through to her." Jean questioned Professor Xavier.

"You're right. Perhaps that could be the only way to get in reach of her. I hope Ororo is okay. She been here for so long, it strange to not have her around."

"Ro is counting on us. We won't let her down." Logan looked at Jean and Xavier determined.

Jean walked to the Ororo's desk where a picture stood in a picture frame. It was a picture of her and Logan. Everyone was happy back then. It was when Logan and Ororo were together. Jean could not believe that Ororo still had this photo.

_"I love him. I did not think it was possible to be this happy, Jean. " Ororo said with a big bright smile. _

_"I'm happy for you, Ororo!" Jean squealed in excitement and hugged her best friend._

Jean would never forget that memory. It was funny how things ended up. She was with Logan. As selfish as this may sound but she always knew that Logan was in love with her from the beginning. Logan always came back, and that time was no different.

XXXXX

"Clark, there you are." Jimmy stood by Clark's desk. His camera was in hand. Clark smiled at Jimmy. He had this look in his blue eyes that showed that he knew something.

"Why are you late?"

"Jimmy, you won't believe who I met." Clark pulled out a picture from his briefcase. He handed Jimmy a picture that Jimmy gave him a few days ago. On his way to work, Clark was able to put two and two together. Ororo definitely matched the woman in the photo. Dark skin, white hair, blue eyes, yep Ororo was definitely that woman in that picture. She looked more beautiful in person.

Jimmy orbs were shinning bright.

"You met her?" Jimmy could not get his eyes off the picture.

"I have." Clark didn't deny it.

"Wow….Are you serious?"

"Yes." Clark smiled at Jimmy.

"So, you mean I wasn't making this up?" Jimmy lips formed into a big smile.

"Making this up? What do you mean?"

"I…."

"Kent, Jimmy." Perry walked with his head held high to Clark's table.

"Do know what time it is?"

"10:45." Jimmy said quietly.

"And what time is the interview with Mr. Luthor?"

" 11:00" Clark answered this time.

"So get a move on! We have already lost one of our top class reporters Lois which means we can't afford to slack! Don't get sloppy on me now that your girlfriend has left, Clark."

"Yes, sir." Clark looked at Jimmy.

"Let's get going."

"I won't protest to that." Jimmy held on to his bag pack and camera. They left Daily planet before Perry completely lost it.

Lex Luthor sat on his desk, staring at the door. He waited patiently in the board room with his personal assistant.

"What is the time?" He asked the pretty blonde.

"10:56, sir."

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"But sir, the meeting is at 11:00."

"They should have been here by 10: 30. I'm a busy man." Before Lex exited the board room, Clark and Jimmy just walked in. Clark had a big smile on his face. He held out his hand to shake Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, we apologize for keeping you waiting. Lex Corp is quite far from the daily planet."

Lex just looked at Clarks hand. There was no need to shake it.

"I'm Clark Kent, a reporter at Daily Planet and this is Jimmy Olsen, Daily planets trusted camera man."

"I don't need to introduce myself. You already know who I am through my fortune and fame. Let's make this interview quick. I have a number of things I must attend to." Lex walked back to the desk and Clark sat beside him. Jimmy set up the camera.

"Can I look at some of the questions you want to ask me?" Lex asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. It would not be a live interview if that were the case." Clark stated as fact.

"Alright, make sure your questions are relevant. If pry about my private life, you may end up in a body bag." Lex smiled.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Luthor?" Clark loosened his tie, pretending to feel threatened. Did this guy just threaten Superman?

"No, it was a joke." Lex tapped Clarks shoulder.

"Okay, we are live in three, two, one." Jimmy put thumbs up. The camera was now on them.

"Good evening. I'm Clark Kent and I am your host for today's special edition of the daily talk. Today we have a special guest, Mr. Lex Luthor."

"Thank you for having me, Mr. Kent." Lex smiled at the camera.

"Mr. Luthor is a very successful business man and owner of the cooperation Lex Corp."

"Indeed, I am."

"Tell me, Mr. Luthor was it your drove you to become a business man."

"My passion. The love of the trade, the zeal of giving. With the many inventions that Lex Corp had come up with during the years have not only changed the way we live but the way we see things. Most businesses that exist in America are for one purpose only, profit. Lex Corp on the other hand exist because for change. To change the way Americans see and do things. That why Lex Corp is successful."

"Interesting facts you have stated right there. You mentioned change a lot. Are you planning on running for president?"

"It's a good thing you ask. In fact this is the first time I am making it public. I do plan on running for president."

"I see and how do you plan on implementing change?"

"Look around you, Mr. Kent. All America's wealth is owned by the top one percent of this country's population. Look at our health care, still ridiculously overpriced and we still have troops fighting in endless wars. My plan is simple, reduce tax and create business that will run serve our peoples most basic interests. Troops will be strengthened as I plan on sending more war machinery to end the wars that our men have been fighting for too long."

"This sounds like a bloody campaign. How will sending more weapons to our troops to fight in war end it. Wouldn't sending weapons prolong the war because you are encouraging the army to fight?"

"No, it will end it. I don't think you listening Mr. Kent. We as Americans must not accept defeat; we must win and prove that we are supreme. Wouldn't you like the war in Arianburg to end? "He was trying to get a rise out of Clark. He knew that someone special in Mr. Kent's heart was in that country. Lex did a little background check on Clark. He was relationship with Lois Lane, another reporter from the daily planet. She moved to Arianburg for a story. He was glad she was out of his hair. That was one reporter who always bothered him.

"Indeed, Mr. Luthor. We would all like that war to end. There is no need for more people to die." Clark gave an honest opinion. He looked in his small notebook for the next question.

"The public believes that you donate large sum of money to foundations, funding parks and charities to help with your campaign. What is your take on this?"

"You do good things, people talk; you do bad things, people talk. People are always going to speculate Mr. Kent but that will never stop me from doing good things for my country and my city, Metropolis. If building a greater nation is wrong Mr. Kent, I don't want to be right." Lex quickly looked at his watch.

"I would like to stay and chat but I have some other things to attend to."

"Thank Mr. Luthor. We won't take any more of your time. We have reached the end of the show. I am Clark Kent. From Daily Planet, we say good night."

Lex got up and nodded at his assistant. He walked to the door

"Security will walk you out." Lex left Jimmy and Clark in the board room.

"Wow, I don't like that guy." Jimmy packed his equipment.

"Me too, something tells me he is up to something." Clark put his hands on his chin thoughtfully. He grabbed his briefcase.

"Let's get going, Jimmy."

XXXXXXXXX

"That will be five dollars." The taxi man said out lout. Clark handed the rugged old man the money. Jimmy stood beside Clark and waited for him to pay.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks." The taxi drove off.

"So, can I meet her?" Jimmy asked Clark who seemed to be deep in thought at the moment.

"Meet who?" Clark inquired. They walked side by side into the big office building of Daily Planet.

"The woman in the picture, Clark." Jimmy once again had a bright smile on his face.

"Not yet, Jimmy." They now stood by the elevator.

"Why not?"

"It's too soon. I am still gaining her trust."

"Damn it, Clark. Can you at least tell me her name?"

"Ororo Munroe."

"Okay, we are getting somewhere." They got into the elevator. The doors of the elevator closed. Clark pressed 8.

"Jimmy, you said something that caught my attention. You said that at first you thought you were making up this story about mutants. Could you please elaborate?"

Jimmy turned red. He clenched his hands into fists. If there was anyone he could trust, it was Clark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**_Peace and quiet_**.

This was something she longed for the past few days. She sat on a small bench in one of Metropolises many parks. It was beautiful, green grass, big trees and little ponds. Children ran around while their parents watched. She wrapped her arms around her body. It was pretty chilly today. Maybe she should have just stayed in Mr. Kent's house? However if she did that, nothing would be done. She clinched her hands into fists.

She thought of the X-men. Were they looking for her? Did her students notice she was missing? Did Logan and Jean even care?

_She never dared to never say this out loud but she was jealous of the fact that they were happy_.

Now was not a time for a pity party.

She was Storm. Co-leader of the X-men. A leader figured their way out of situations. She was definitely going to figure her way out of this one. She stood up and looked around. Where to go now? Perhaps it was time to test her abilities. Hopefully this time, they would not work against her.

**_"Ororo." _**

Xavier's deep baritone voice rang in her head. She stopped in her tracks.

" Professor?" She whispered.

**_"Ororo. It's me! Do you hear me? Where are you?"_**

Her head rang. A giant headache erupted in her skull. Veins appeared on her dark skin. She fell on the floor.

"_Arrrggggg_!" Ororo swallowed. She writhed in pain. Some people in the park stopped and watched her.

_"Arrrggg…Professor_!"

She could not hear his voice anymore.

_"Professor!" _

"_Professor!"_

The pain was gone. She could no longer hear the professor. Getting up from the floor, she ran in frustration. The professor telepathy never failed. Ever. Why was this happening now? Anger and depression in control, she ran where ever her legs would take her. Running out of the park, she ran into the streets, not bothering to look into left or right. A big truck came at full force. The truck driver hooted at her.

_Bee! Bee! Beee!_

_Ororo turned to face the truck. Her life flashed before her eyes._

_"**Welcome to the X- Men, Ms Munroe."**_

**_"Wow, that's impressive Miss. Munroe. Who knew you could control the weather? Are you a goddess?"_**

**_"I am in love with you, Logan."_**

**_"You come all this way to tell me that?" Her voice was caught in her throat._**

**_"I'm sorry, Ro. But this aint going to work. I still have feelings with Jean…"_**

**_"I don't know what is wrong with me, Hank. My powers…"_**

Ororo closed her eyes, waiting for her end. When she didn't feel the heavy metal against her skin, she opened her eyes. Clark stood in front of the truck, both strong hands held out, pushing against the truck. There was a huge dent in the front of the truck, the truck driver was unconscious. His head was lay against the airbag. He stopped it with his bare hands? Though his hands were bleeding, he appeared to be fine. Ororo mouth was left agape.

"Hey there, stranger." Clark smiled.

He found the note she left in his house. _All it said was thank you_. Clark was not going to let her leave like that. Not until they figured everything out.

"You have a habit of getting yourself into trouble." He fell to his knees. That push required a lot of strength since that truck was going in at full force.

"Clark, oh goddess. Are you okay?" She rushed to his side.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Why …how…?" Ororo was speechless.

"Like I said before, I said I am going to help you. I never break my promises."

He pulled off his broken glasses and pushed his hair back. _At the moment Ororo saw him for who he truly was_. The man in the cape…

She looked at his hands. There were a bit bloody. That was the only injury he had. She looked at him amazed.

_The sirens of the ambulance and the police could be heard from a distance._

"Let's get out of here." Now on both feet, Clark stood before her.

He wrapped his arms around Ororo's waist and flew off before anyone saw them. Studying his face, she saw the determination in his blue eyes. Alone she could not do this, but with Superman she could.

_There was no point in being stubborn. _

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him closer.

_Clark turned red._ Not that he minded. The closeness was nice. She rested he head against the nape of his neck while he flew them to next destination. His strong hand held her tight, not daring to let go.

**_An: Thoughts on this chapter guys. Please review. I did update quick this time._**


	6. Finding Home

**_Disclaimer: Don't own superman or X-men.  
_**

**_AN: Hey guys, another update_**.

**_XXXXXXX_**

The soft breeze against her skin sent a chill down her spin. It was windy day and flying through the sky amplified the breeze. Clark and Ororo had been flying through the sky for a few minutes now. She wondered where Clark was taking her. Though they had met several days ago, she knew she could trust him. Everything about him just radiated warmth and kindness.

Clark stopped staring ahead and quickly stole a glance at Ororo's face. Her eyes were shut. From the look of it, he could see she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. I honestly didn't expect this."

"I would have never guessed that you were the man in the cape."

"I know. Clark Kent is an identity I use to disguise who I really am. For many years I have been the protector of this city. Superman is the other part of me that I like to keep hidden."

"Why?" Ororo asked intrigued. The X-Men were the X-men. They had no reason to hide. Was he ashamed of whom he was? People had their reason for doing things different. Luckily she was a good listener.

Clark took a second to think about it before he answered her question. His arm was still securely wrapped around her waist while she held on to his broad shoulders. Ororo ignored how intimate this position was. She stared into his blue eyes while he looked ahead, flying them to the next destination.

"Well, you could say that I like to live a normal life like an ordinary human being. Even though I'm far from ordinary, I don't want people treating me any different."

"Fighting crime and saving the people of Metropolis is not a something that I consider a duty. I love it, I love making people happy. I love fighting crime. I am able to sleep at night knowing that the people of this city are safe." Clark spoke with passion, a handsome smile formed on his face. Ororo could not help but return the gesture. These were all the reasons she choose to fight in the Men.

"What about you? Why you do choose to become a hero? You said were in the X-Men?" That was the name of her group if Clark remembered correctly.

"I didn't choose to become a hero. I was born a mutant. With the special abilities that I have, I knew that I could make a difference. As silly as this may sound, I believed it was destiny." Ororo looked away shyly.

"It's not silly at all. I can relate. When you are meant to do something, then you have to do it." Clark smiled warmly at her.

"How did you get your powers, Clark?"

"Before I answer that question, I like to show you something." His eyes glimmered. He gave her another smile before he focused on the journey ahead. With his other arm, he held on to both sides of her waist because now he was going at unimaginable speeds. Where he was taking her, the fortress of solitude located in Antarctica, and the only other person he had brought her was Lois. This was the place where he figured that they could talk. The fortress of solitude was a place where he liked to think. It was his escape from reality. Ororo was blown away. How did they get to the coldest region of the earth in mere seconds?

"We are here." Clark slowly descended to the ground with her in still in his arms. Her face was marred with confusion. They stood before a huge mountain covered in snow. The wind blew against them and Ororo shivered. She wrapped her hands around herself and rubbed her arms in attempt to get warm. It was failed attempt. Clark pulled off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." Ororo put on the oversized jacket. Still in a state of confusion, she looked at Clark with a questioning look on her face.

"Why are we here?"

When she finished speaking, two huge doors that lay in the center of the mountain opened. Clark smiled. He walked a head with Ororo closely following behind.

"Welcome to my headquarters, Miss Munroe. This is what I call the Fortress of solitude."

"This is where I usually come to reflect. On days when I feel like being alone, I came here and just think." Clark turned at yet another corridor. Ororo followed speechless. There were a lot of visible differences to the X-mansion. The X-mansion was filled with people, teachers and students alike whereas this place seemed isolated; it seemed that Clark was the only occupant. A huge steel door slid open allowing them access into a large gold and white room. In this room stood two statues of a man and a woman who appeared to be holding a globe. Ororo stared at the amazing piece of art in awe. She looked at Clark who had a massive smile on his face.

"Hey, Ororo."

"Yes, Clark?"

"You asked me where I got my powers from." Clark put his hands in his pockets.

"Like you, I was born this way. I am not from this planet. I am from Krypton. I am an alien that is why I have all these abilities. When I was just a baby, my parents sent me to planet earth to save me. My planet was destroyed and my parents, my people were killed in the end. It hurts to think about it but what keeps me going is the fact that I carry on the legacy of my parents."

"I see. What a touching story. What you have told me explains a lot." Oh goddess, that was a sad story. She understood the pain of losing parents. She lost hers when she was little.

"You are definitely extraordinary."

"Extraordinary?" Clark threw his head back and laughed.

"No, I am not extraordinary, nothing close to it. Actually I feel like we are the same. Even though you are a mutant, you still fight for justice regardless of what humans think of you. I am an alien, even though I am not a part of this world; I will always fight for it. Our similarities no matter how small convince me that helping you is right thing to do." Clark shook his head in firm conviction.

"And I appreciate your help, Clark. You have actually taken the time to understand my situation and where I am coming from. In this day and age it is rare for a stranger to do that. Again, I thank you."

"You do not have to thank me, Ororo. We are friends, and friends help each other in need."

Ororo only smiled. _Clark was really sweet, he was different from Wolverine_. _Wait, why was she comparing him to Wolverine? _ She pushed those thoughts away.

"So what is the next step?" Ororo asked Clark.

"I feel like you should tell me our next move. What do you want to do?"

Ororo put her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Could you fly me to New York? Since my powers are haywire right now, I don't think that I will be able to get there on my own."

"New York it is. We will be there in a few minutes. Give me the directions to where you stay." Clark smiled.

**_XXXXXX_**

"We are here." Clark put Ororo down. Standing in the green grass, Ororo surveyed the area carefully. Clark watched her. She took several strides ahead of her and paused. This was Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center in Westchester County, New York. This was the same spot that X –mansion was supposed to be located. Where was it? Was it destroyed? The X-men, her family, where were they? Ororo bent to her knees, and touched the soil. It began to rain. This was the first time in days that the weather listened to her emotions.

"This is where it's supposed to be." She whispered while stared at the ground. It was almost like she was talking to herself.

"Yet, there is nothing." Ororo said defeated. She knew the directions to her own home. On numerous days she would take unfamiliar paths through the sky and always manage to get back home. Why was today any different? She explained the directions in detail to Clark and he followed each and every one. Clark walked up next to her.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up."

"Clark, I was so sure. This is where I live. What I cannot figure out is why this place is surrounded by a forest. It does not make sense."

"Maybe we should ask around. It could be my fault; I could have taken a wrong turn." Clark suggested. Ororo agreed to that idea. They walked side by side to the streets of New York. The city was still lit at this time of the night with a lot of pedestrians walking on the streets. Ororo and Clark approached several strangers.

Ororo described the mansion, she even mentioned the X-men, the mutant academy and Professor Xavier. The answer was the same, a blank look with a shrug that said I don't know what you are talking about. Most people looked at them like they were crazy.

Ororo took a deep breath and leaned against a wall. She pushed her white hair out of her face. Clark could see the frustration in her blue eyes.

"I feel like I'm in an ocean. I keep on swimming, but I will never make it to the shore." She stared at the skyscrapers that surrounded them. Her eyes had bags under them. She was exhausted, but needed to keep on pushing. She needed to see her family. She missed her students; she missed the professor and the X-men. She even missed Wolverine and Jean despite their current fallout.

"I understand. Today we didn't get any answers." Clark folded his massive arms and stood next to her.

"Maybe we should take a break. Tomorrow is another day."

"No." Ororo pushed herself off the wall. It rained harder. She had no control over emotions at the moment.

"What?"

"No, Clark. I have to find my family." Ororo tried to walk away but Clark grabbed her wrist.

"We searched the whole city and no one has ever heard of the X-men. What do you think that means, Ororo?"

"But Clark, I need to find them. Not knowing what happened to them, what is happening to me is terrifying." Ororo said desperately.

"I know Ororo and I am going to help you. This is going to take more than we anticipated. Let me take you home."

"Clark…."

You need to rest. Your eyes are red." Clark looked at her concerned. Ororo sighed. Clark spoke the truth, they searched the city for hours and there was no sign of the X-mansion. Tomorrow was another day, she could not think straight. She was physically and mentally exhausted which explained why she could not think straight.

"Everything will be fine." Clark patted her shoulder. Ascending the sky with Clark, all Ororo could think about was the X-men.

**XXXX**

**An: Please review. Your thoughts are always appreciated!**


	7. One step forward Four Steps Back

**_An: Another update. I tried to get this chapter out as quick as possible. I hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_XXXXXXX_**

The ride back home was a quiet one. Ororo had not said much. From the look on her face, Clark knew she was distraught. He could only imagine what she was going through. She was in an unfamiliar world surrounded by a crowd of strange faces. On top of that she did not know where the X-men were. It was struggle but Clark was not going to let her go through this alone. Clark would make her feel at home, a part of this city. Metropolis would be her home away from home until she returned to the X-men.

His medium sized apartment finally came into view. With Ororo still in his arms, they landed by the front door. Finally on her feet, Ororo stretched. A yawn escaped her lips. Clark walked to the front door and unlocked it. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Welcome."

"Thank you, Clark." Ororo stepped inside. She needed a lot of rest because tomorrow she would wake up early and look for whatever clue that led her to getting back home. However she needed to shower first. She took a sniff at her blouse and was unpleased by its smell. She turned to look at Clark.

"Feel at home, Ororo. You can crash in the guest wing. It's upstairs, first door to the left." He smiled at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, Clark. Uhm, where is your shower? I haven't bathed in days. I could only imagine the odor that you had to endure while carried me." Ororo looked at him shyly.

"You smelt fine to me. Your perfume is strong." Clark nodded at Ororo.

"I can't help but I feel that is a bad thing."

"No, it's a good thing. It actually reminded me of garden full of roses." Due to his supernatural abilities, he had a keen sense of smell.

"I wish that I brought clothes with me. Sadly, I was unable to predict that I would end up in this situation." Clark let out a little chuckle.

"Let me look for something for you in my wardrobe. I'm sure I have something that that could fit you."

"I would appreciate that." Ororo smiled at him. She tied her hair into a bun and walked to stairs.

"Can I make you something to eat?"

"You don't have to worry about making dinner. I am pretty stuffed." Ororo paused midway by the stairs. At the moment her stomach growled ferociously. Ororo looked away embarrassed while Clark beamed at her.

"Well, that's settled. Dinner it is. I hope you like lasagna?" Clark said with a charming grin on his face.

"Clark, you don't have too. You have already done too much. I do not want to be a burden."

"I don't have to but I want to. I have many abilities and cooking is one of them. Be prepared to enjoy my food, Miss Munroe."

Ororo's lips bent into a smile.

"Okay, I guess it's an offer I can't refuse. I hope won't be disappointed."

"You won't. You have my word for it." Clark chuckled.

Clark walked into the kitchen, ready to make dinner. He pulled out two pots from the cupboard. He was determined to make a good meal for Ororo. After everything she been through she deserved it. Though he had not cooked in a while, he had a few skills in the kitchen thanks to _Lois_. Clark paused. Was it right to bring another woman in his house when he was still in a relationship with Lois? There was nothing wrong with this. He was simply helping Ororo as Superman and as her friend. This was the right thing to do. Lois would want him to do the right thing?

Clark immediately pulled out a cutting board. Getting tomatoes and onions from the fridge he swiftly sliced through a tomato. He did not want to think about that situation anymore because the more he did, the more his chest hurt.

_There is nothing wrong with this situation. Clark tried to convince himself._

**_XXXXXXX_**

Ororo closed the tap to the shower. The room was filled with steam. She got hold of her towel from the rack and wrapped it around her dripping body. She felt rejuvenated. A shower was good idea. Her nerves had loosened up. Ororo walked into the corridor and closed the door behind her when she entered the guest room. This was place she found herself in when Clark rescued her the first time.

The bed was neatly made. It had a fresh pair of clean clothes on it. It was a blue oversized jeans and a big red tee shirt. Ororo picked up the shirt to take a better look at it. Personally this was not her style. However she was thankful for the effort. She would wear this for tonight till her clothes dried out.

After she finished dressing up, Ororo made her way back into the kitchen where she found Clark leaning by the counter. A sweet aroma filled her nose.

With his arms folded, he was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

"That smells good."

Clark turned to face her, finally aware of her presence.

"You think so? Wait until you taste it."

He took in her appearance. The clothes he gave her were overly sized but they suited her. They did not take away from her natural beauty one bit.

"Sorry, those were the only clothes that would at least fit. I was a little smaller back then." Clark rubbed the back of his head.

"They are comfortable. Very loose fitting. Thanks. " Ororo walked to sit by the kitchen counter. Clark already served out the lasagne on two plates. It was hot and smelt really good. It had a lot colour too. Presentation was important to Clark.

"Wow, this looks good."

"Taste it, I hope you like it."

Ororo grabbed a folk that was placed besides her plate. She broke a piece of lasagne with her folk and placed it in her mouth. She looked at Clark thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Do you want an honest opinion?" Ororo put her hand on her chin and looked at him thoughtfully. Clark nodded at her attentively.

"It is quite dry. It has too much salt. I also feel like you added a lot of spice."

"Really?" Clark looked at her disappointed. He was quite surprised. He had made lasagne a couple of times, he was pretty sure that he was expert by now. Clark filled his folk and placed some of it into his mouth.

"I'm joking. This is good. This is one of the best lasagne that I've had."

"Wow, you scared me there. For a second I thought that I was a bad cook."

"No, you are great cook. Of course this lasagne is second to mine, but you are definitely on the right track."

"Is that a challenge?" Clark asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I guess it is." Ororo shrugged her shoulders.

"When we have figured out everything, you and I are going to have cooking contest. I wonder who will be crowned master chef." Ororo beamed at Clark. 

"I like the sound of that. I am going to hold you up to that, Miss Munroe." Clark sat to her.

"I can only hope that I figure this situation first. I am homesick." 

"Well, I hope that staying here will make your unwanted departure away from home a little more pleasant. Until we figure this out, you can stay here."

"Where would I be without you?" Ororo give him a big bright smile.

"Lost without a helping hand from superman." Clark joked. He was aware that his joke was lame but the urge was too tempting to resist.

"Clark, no." Ororo laughed.

"What? Was it a bad joke? Too soon." Clark laughed as well.

"The effort was there but the delivery was poor. You did make laugh, so I'll give you a five out of ten."

"Five out of ten. Not bad. Next time I'll strive to aim higher."

"You better." Ororo nodded at him. They settled into confortable silence, maintaining eye contact. Clark took the time to study her eyes. Even though the rich blue of her orbs contrasted her mahogany skin, it suited her well. Her face was mesmerising.

Clark was not the only one in the state of observation. _Ororo took the time to study him as well_. There was no doubt in her mind that Clark was handsome. He possessed the type of "Hollywood handsome" that the main leads on the big screen always had. Without his glasses and his hair pushed back, Clark looked like he could be the face of a front cover of a romantic novel. Ororo swallowed. It was not wrong to be attracted to him but it was wrong to develop feelings for him. After everything that happened with Logan, she was not sure if she was emotionally adequate to go down that emotionally and physically draining road again.

"It's been a long day." Ororo pulled her eyes away from him.

"I'm going to bed. I am in need of a good night rest."

"Yeah, you right." Clark spoke up breaking the silence.

"It's time to the hay." Clark nodded at her with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Welcome."

"Good night, Ororo."

"Good night, Clark."

Now alone in the kitchen, Clark stood still. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. What would have happened if she stayed a second longer, a minute longer? Would he have resisted the urge to kiss her?

If he did kiss her, he would have betrayed Lois and that would have been horrible. He would darned if betrayed her. He loved her. Superman always did the right thing. For him no situation was hard to fix. The only area that always seemed to be a challenge to him was the concept of feelings. You mind said one thing-the right thing, but sentiments buried deep with the chest said another. He was clinched his hands to fists.

"This is going to be hard." He whispered to himself. _Ororo is my friend and I going to help her_. That was their current situation and that was how it was going to stay. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

**_XXXXXX_**

Ororo immediately opened her eyes. Her body was drenched in sweat. She looked around taking in her environment. For a brief moment she thought she was in the X-mansion but to no avail she was still in the nice little apartment that belonged to Clark Kent. She sat up in her bed, and looked towards the window. What time was it? From the way the sun rays brightened her room, it had to be early afternoon. Staring at the watch that was on the headboard besides of her, she looked at the time. _12:20!_ Oh goddess, she overslept again. Staying in bed would achieve nothing. She was always disciplined. 

She kicked the sheets off her body and walked to the door. She rushed the bathroom and took a shower. In minutes she was done. Thankfully her clothes were dry. When she was back in the guest wing, she dressed up and made the bed. She closed the door behind her and walked down to the small yet cosy living room. She found Clark reading a newspaper. In his other hand he had a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a dark navy blue suit. He had just come in from work. Clark used his hour lunch break to see Ororo.

"Good afternoon, Ororo." Clark greeted her when he sensed her presence in the room.

"Good afternoon, Clark." She went to sit on a couch opposite to where Clark sat.

"Just waking up?"

"I did, I am ashamed to say. I never sleep this much. It's a bad habit which I plan on not getting used to."

"It could not be helped. You were exhausted. The good thing is that you got some rest."

"Indeed. My mind feels refreshed."

"Today, I wanted us to go out and meet someone." Clark folded the newspaper and put it on the coffee table.

"Who?" Ororo quirked an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine. His name is Jimmy Olsen. He has some information that could be very useful to you."

"I don't know, Clark. I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about my situation to a stranger."

"Jimmy is a great guy, Ororo. Trust me, you will like him."

"You do not think that it will be a waist a time?"

"No, not all. I think that this will be the first step in understanding the situation that you are in." Clark reassured her. Ororo took some time to think about it.

"So, are we going?" Clark stood up.

"Yes, we are.' Ororo stood up.

**_XXXXXXX_**

"We are here." 

Before Clark and Ororo stood the great skyscraper that was the library of Metropolis. It was quite far from where Clark lived. They decided to take the normal means of transport and used a cab.

"A library, huh? This is unexpected" She looked at Clark questioningly.

"Don't worry. There is a reason why we are here." Clark walked to the front door and opened it.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you." Ororo got in and Clark followed closely. Ororo was taken aback. This was one of the biggest libraries she had ever seen. The selves were humongous stocked with thousands of books. This place contained all types of information.

Clark looked around, looking for a red head. When Clark spotted Jimmy, he waved at this him.

"This way." Clark led Ororo to where Jimmy was sitting. Jimmy had the hugest smile when he finally saw Ororo. This was surreal. She was even more beautiful in person. Jimmy stood up and anxiously waited for them.

When Clark and Ororo stood in front of the desk, Jimmy held out his hand to shake hers. Ororo grabbed it. He gave her firm handshake.

"Hello, I'm Jimmy Olsen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy. I'm Ororo."

"Please have a sit." Jimmy smiled at her.

Clark pulled out a chair for Ororo and she sat down. Clark sat down beside her.

"Did Clark already fill you in?" Jimmy asked.

"No, he didn't. All he said was that we were going to a library. Of course I wondered why, but I'm here now. I'm desperate for answers." Ororo looked at Clark. Clark gave her a reassuring smile. Her gaze was back on Jimmy.

"I see. Luckily I'm here." Jimmy smiled at the both of them. Jimmy flipped through several pages of a book he had been reading for a while.

"This book is called The All-time Greatest Legends of Our Society." Jimmy said out loud as he searched for a page on the article he was reading.

Do you know what a myth is, Ororo?"

"I do. It's a story which embodies a belief regarding some fact or phenomenon of experience and which often the forces of nature and of the soul is personified." 

"Yes, exactly." Jimmy nodded in full agreement.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?" Ororo shrugged.

"Well, as you already know Clark and I work at the Daily Planet. I was looking for a story that would capture my boss's attention, a story that would put me in front of the camera instead of always being the one behind it, which led me here, Metropolis library." Jimmy flipped through several pages of the book he was currently reading.

"I came here to conduct research on what I wanted to do. Initially, I wanted to do a story on the harsh reality of drug addiction in Metropolis. However as I searched for different articles about it, this book fell out of the self. When I picked it up, I accidentally opened it to this page. Page two hundred and thirty four." He pointed at the page. Jimmy showed Ororo. Ororo quickly scanned the title.

It read **"_Mutants: One of Our Greatest Legends"._**

Her head was spinning.

"This article immediately captured my interest. It talked about mutants, a different species of mankind. Their genetic makeup is different from that of the ordinary human being. They possessed supernatural powers from birth. It talked about adversities that mutants face because of the hatred they received from ordinary human beings, but that did not stop the birth of a super force called the X-men from being born and fighting for the greater good of mankind and mutants alike. As unbelievable as this was at first, my gut feeling told me that this was the story that I want to do. Everything in my being told me that this was it. The only problem was who would believe me? Conversely, when I flipped to the next page, lo and behold, I found a picture that belonged to you. That was when I knew that this is the right story for me." Jimmy placed the picture he found of her in front of Ororo. Ororo looked at the picture and then at him in disbelief. She did not know what to say or how to react. Everything from his story to this book about legends was absolutely unbelievable. This was all too much swallow. Ororo stood up and waltzed out of the library.

"Miss Munroe! Was it something I said" Jimmy stood up and tried to chase after her, but Clark put a firm hand on his chest and halted Jimmy in his movement.

"Leave it to me." Clark nodded at Jimmy.

"Sure. I hope I did not offend her." Jimmy said concerned.

"No, you did not. It is probably a lot of information to take in."

Clark walked out of the library and chased after Ororo. They were a lot of pedestrians that obscured his view but he kept her in his sight. When the roads were clear, Ororo lifted herself off the ground. Regardless of the great discomfort using her powers did to her body, she would use them anyway. If she did not she would lose her sanity.

Clark looked around and when he was sure no one was watching he descending into the air, removing his restricting suit and was now fully dressed in the superman. He followed her.

"Where are you going, Ororo?" Clark called out but she did not answer him.

When Ororo gained enough altitude, her white eyes immediately turned white. Heavy drops of rain poured from the now gloomy sky. The wind blew hard. From her fingertips, she crafted bright ear shattering lightening. Clark watched her taken a back. This was his first time watching her use her power to control the weather and he was speechless. She looked unbelievably gorgeous, a weather goddess that control the weather from the tip of her hands.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Lex Luthor stared out of window of his limousine while he waited for his chauffeur who he had just ordered to get him coffee from the store. Today was the worst day of the week. He had just come from a stressful debate. This campaign was really wearing him out. Becoming the president of the United States was no easy task, but he would be darned if he were to give up. Once he was elected, he would build a country that would be a supreme powerhouse.

Lex grabbed his jacket he threw on the seat beside him and put it on. The weather had suddenly changed. It looked like a storm was coming to Metropolis. Lex hated gloomy weather. He looked up into the sky, hoping for any sign of the sun. His eyes widened in astonishment. There he saw something that caught his interest. There he was Metropolis's hero with an unknown woman in the sky. Though dressed in civilian clothes, this woman seemed to be creating thunder bolts from her hands. Opening his brief case, he quickly reached for his binoculars. Lex needed to take a closer look.

Lex's chauffeur got into the limousine. He ran to the car and tried to avoid getting wet.

"Here is your coffee, sir. Should we leave?"

"No. I caught something of interest. I want to stay here a little bit longer and observe." A mischievous grin formed on his lips.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Clark could not take his eyes off her. Everything about this scene was mesmerising. She was skilled artist, painting the look of the sky and her surrounding with the movement of her strong yet delicate fingers. He understood why she was doing this; she was doing this as way to escape the things she had just heard. It did not make sense to her and quite frankly it did not make sense to him either. When Jimmy first told Clark what he knew, Clark did not know what to think. The whole situation was unheard of. He could only imagine what Ororo was thinking.

Soaked by the rain she created, Ororo was not present mentally. In her mind, she was back home, a leader in the X-men and a teacher. The things she loved doing. Unable to comprehend this new piece of information, withdrawing herself from reality was the only way out. Out of the blue, a huge surge of energy erupted from within her and cause massive tremor to her body. All her energy was lost. She knew the risks of using her powers but she used them regardless. Her powers defined who she was and now that they were acting against her, it almost felt like she lost her identity.

Her eyes were blue again. She looked into Clarks warm yet concerned orbs. Clark spotted fear in them. She lost leverage in the sky and fell backwards. Gravity pulled her down. Clark was alert; he flew to her and caught her in his strong arms. Without a word being shared among them he flew them back to his apartment. He walked up to the guest wing and gently placed Ororo on the bed. Every nerve in her body ached. _It almost felt like she was paralysed_. Thinking that she would need time alone to think, he walked to the door.

"Clark, don't go." Ororo called out to him.

The next minute he sat next to her, supporting her in her time of need.

"I'm scared." She hated to admit it. Fear was something that the weather goddesses always overcame. However in a situation like this where nothing could be understood, there was no denying it, she was scared.

"What does this mean? Nothing makes sense. The X-men, mutants, a legend?" Her words were almost caught in her throat.

"Everything he told me, does it mean that I am not real?" Ororo said in a low weak voice.

"Hey, as far as I am concerned, you are real." Clark reached out and held her small warm hand. He gently stroked it. The warmth that it emitted was nice.

"_You feel real to me." _Clark smiled at her.

_He squeezed her hand._

Ororo returned that reply with a weak smile on her face. She was on edge between staying unconscious and forcing herself to stay awake. Using her power, took out everything in her. She squeezed his strong hand

"You always know what to say, Clark. You are…" Her eyes closed on the own accord.

XXXX

**_An: Hey guys, what are your thoughts on the chapter? Thanks!_**


	8. Losing You

_"This way!" A low voice called out. _

_Ororo stared a head. She stood in the middle of an unknown street alone. It was dark, she felt blinded. _

_"Who are you?" She questioned but received no reply. _

_"This way!" The voice called out, a little louder this time. _

_"What do you want?" She yelled on top of her voice. To her dismay, there was no reply. She looked around and tried to figure out where the voices were coming from. Her vision failed her but she would use her sense of hearing to lead her to the right direction. _

_Anxiously she took a steep forward. Another step. Three more steps forward._

_"You will never find your way home if you take baby steps!" The voice mocked her._

_"Do you know how I can get there?" Ororo pleaded._

_"FOLLOW ME OR LOOSE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR!"_

_The sound of footsteps echoed through the dark alley._

_"Wait." Ororo sprinted after the unknown individual. Though it was dark she would not give up. Where her legs would take her she would go. The only thing she could hear were footsteps of the unknown individual and that of her own. Her ankle twisted awkwardly and she tumbled to the ground. Something made her trip. She looked to the ground to see what it was._

_It was a red cape covered in blood._

_Her eyes widened in horror. She held it in her hands as if never wanting to let go._

_"CLARK!"_

_"Told you if you are slow you will lose everything."_

Her eyes immediately opened. Her heart was pounding at extra ordinary rates against her chest. She tried to rise up but she found a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and her back. She looked to her side to see Clark lying down beside her. His eyes half open, watching her closely.

"Bad dream?" He asked concerned

"Yes. I…" Ororo placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"You don't have to talk about it. Don't worry Ororo, you're safe with me." Clark smiled at her.

"Lie down and sleep."

Ororo stared at him for a brief moment. The fact that he was here meant that he never left. He stayed with her the whole night to make sure that she was alright. He really did care for her. Ororo felt warm inside. She lay down and moved in closer. She put her hand on the strong arm that securely held on to her waist and squeezed it gently. She tucked her head under his chin, willing herself back to sleep. In his arms he felt safe. In less than five minutes, Ororo lightly snored against his broad chest. Clark had a big smile on his face. It amazed him how fast she slept. A lot of things she did amazed him.

Last night he did not leave her room. The way she looked fragile, so helpless, he made sure that he spent the night in the guest wing with her. First he decided he would sit on the bed and just watch her. After all he didn't need that much sleep, but every once so often Ororo would cry out or whimper. It was evident that she was having a nightmare. So he lay down next to her a wrapped her in his arms. Caressing her back and shoulders to provide comfort to her.

_No matter what he would protect Ororo. That was his duty as her friend, as her…_

Clark stopped himself before he could think that there was more to this than protecting a friend. He could not go there because of Lois. He loved Lois, but ever since Ororo came into the picture he pretty much confused. He was confused about what he felt towards Ororo. He could not deny he was attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman; any man with sight could see that. She had flawless dark skin, beautiful eyes and killer personality to go with it. No matter how beautiful he found her he could never ever allow himself to go down that road, for the sake of Lois and for the sake of Ororo. If he did both women would get hurt. That is why he had to say good bye to Ororo as quickly as possible. Though it would hurt, if she stayed longer, the harder it would be to contain himself, the harder it would be to control himself and not kiss her, the harder it would be not to tell her how he felt. He formulated a plan. It was time to call an old friend. A man he knew that would definitely help. A man whose intellect would help them out of this mess. Ororo would return home and everything would be fine.

_Ororo had to leave soon so that he move on with his life . If Lois came back and when she did everything would go back to normal, he would propose to her and they could leave a happy life._

_Why that was thought not comforting?_

_Clark pulled Ororo closer to her head was next to his chest._

_"I don't want you to go…." He whispered to her forehead, but what would it mean if she stayed._

_XXXXXXXX_

Clark woke up to a smell of a sweet aroma the filled the air. He looked to the side of the bed where Ororo slept to see that it was empty. He was alert. He got up and within a blink of an eye he was in the kitchen. He was relieved to find Ororo in the kitchen. She was focused on cooking breakfast she didn't notice Clark in the kitchen with her.

"Good morning, Ororo." Clark beamed at her.

"Clark." She turned around. She smiled timidly at him.

"I thought you disappeared. I was worried." Clark rubbed the back of his neck. He walked to the kitchen counter and sat down behind it.

"I apologize. I woke up early and I did not want to wake you. You always prepare breakfast that I thought for once it would be nice if you woke up to breakfast in bed. Since you already up, I will not be able to surprise you. I suppose we can eat our breakfast together." Ororo placed a white plate infront of Clark. It had mouthwatering omelet, bacon, chips with two slices of bread.

"This looks great, Ororo. This looks way better than any breakfast I could ever make." He grabbed a folk and broke a piece of the omelet and put it into his mouth.

"Delicious. Thank you, Ororo." Clark looked up at her but was caught off guard by the way she was looking back at him.

"No, thank you, Clark. For everything and I mean it. If you never stayed with me the whole night I don't know what I would have done. I'm still having a hard time believing what I heard yesterday, but because you were with this whole time I never lost resolve. I just have a feeling that everything is going to be alright." Ororo walked to sit next to him and placed her hand next to his which held the folk. Hesitantly she touched it. Clark was a bright shade of red.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…."

A loud ring tone interrupted Ororo's speech. Clark looked at his screen to see if it was Jimmy.

"I have to take this." He looked at her apologetically. He walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Clark."

"Hey Jimmy."

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm great. How are you Jimmy?"

"I'm good. Are you with Miss Munroe? I hope I didn't not scare her off. Is she safe?"

"Yes, she is Jimmy. She is fine."

"I bet she thinks I'm crazy. She probably thinks I'm psycho."

"No, she doesn't. What you told her somewhat made sense of her situation."

"Do you think it will still be possible to do this story about mutants? Would she be confortable if I interviewed her?"

"Honestly I don't think she would. That is probably the last thing on her mind. With everything that is going on I believe finding her home and her family is a top priority. As much as I would support you to do it, we have to consider how vulnerable Ororo is. Her needs come first."

"Got cha." Jimmy said disappointed which failed to go unnoticed by Clark.

"What if you do an interview with Superman one of these days? How does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing! How would you get to him though? He's been the hero of this town for a couple of years now and the Daily Planet has never gotten an interview with him."

"Well I'm sure we can work something out. We will figure something out."

"Okay Clark, if you say so."

"Talk to you later Jimmy."

"See you, Clark."

Clark hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. He walked back to the kitchen where he found Ororo staring outside the kitchen window. In this moment she looked so vulnerable that he wanted to walk up to her and hug her.

"Hey Ororo. Sorry about that. It was Jimmy." Clark smiled at her as he sat down behind the kitchen counter. Ororo was knocked back into reality. She turned to face Clark. She arched an eyebrow.

"Jimmy?" Ororo inquired.

"The guy we met yesterday."

"I see. How is he?"

" He is great. He actually called to see if you're fine. He hoped that he didn't scare you."

"I am still having a hard time processing all this. Regardless, I am confident that we will get to the bottom of this." Ororo smiled at Clark showing her pearly white.

"And that we will." Clark nodded his head in enthusiasm. There was a silence before Clark cleared his throat to speak again.

"Ororo, before I spoke on the phone with Jimmy you wanted to tell me something?" Clark searched her blue eyes with his. Her demeanor immediately changed. She moved her lips to speck but no words came out. She immediately looked away. Before that phone call, Ororo was just about to confess her feelings to Clark. She do not know when she developed them. When she first met Clark, she told herself that he was simply a friend that was helping her. Now, she could not help but want a little more. All she knew was that there was this feeling in her chest that faltered every time she saw him. He was caring, sweet, and protective. He made her feel safe. _If there was one word to describe Clark it was lovable. _

Ororo shook her head. She could not believe that she just used word. She had just broken up with wolverine and did not want to end up in a relationship again. Relationships were draining. Heart ache was never a good thing and she was unsure of whether Clark felt the same. He was probably just being a good guy. A man this handsome probably had a girlfriend? Did he? Clark spoke very little of his relationships it had to mean that he was single. Ororo was in a state of total confusion.

"If there is anything on your mind, please feel free to share. "Clark stood up and walked to her. He stopped when she was an arm reach away. Ororo looked back into his eyes. Clark could see the uncertainty and fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out to touch her cheek, but Ororo backed away.

"Just homesick. I need to get back as soon as possible." She lied.

"Oh." Clark looked down disappointed. They once again settled into silence.

"You will, that I can assure you. Today I was hoping we could meet another friend of mine."

Ororo looked at Clark hesitant.

"I don't know if I can bear to hear more shocking revelations."

"He will actually help us. He is just like me except he's more human. He is a very intelligent man." Clark assured her. She moved lips to say something but Clark gently touched her shoulder.

"Do you trust me, Ororo?"

"I do ,Clark"

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

It was a busy day at Wayne Corp. Meeting after meeting, there was no such thing as rest. He was mentally exhausted from all the paperwork and he was physically exhausted from all the training and crime fighting. Regardless even in this exhaustion that would not stop him from protecting the people in Gotham.

Loosening his tie, batman went to sit down in one of many living rooms of his mansion. Jeffery came in with a cup of coffee on a tray and stood before his boss.

"Master Wayne."

"Jeffrey." Bruce grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip out of it.

"Busy day at the office?" Jeffrey asked in his thick British accent.

"It was. Consider this my break." Bruce took another sip of his coffee.

"Unfortunately for you Master Wayne, your break may end abruptly. Mr. Kent is here."

"Clark? What is he doing here? I don't remember sending him an invite. Did he say what he wanted?" Bruce took another sip of his coffee.

"All he said was that he needed your help. He had a woman with him." Jeffery stated while he grabbed hold of the empty cup of coffee. He handed Bruce a cloth to wipe his mouth.

"Well than, let me not keep them waiting." He straightened his black jacket and tie. Most cases he always kept Clark waiting but since there was a lady with him he would not do that. That was not the gentlemen thing to do. He ran a strong black hand through his raven black hair and strode off.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Ororo was astonished by how huge this mansion was. It was beautiful. Whoever owned this place was made out of money. This place had to be ten times bigger than the X-mansion. Ororo was also shocked to find out that Clark's friend "Mr. Wayne" lived by himself. She could only imagine how lonely it could get. Clark and Ororo were in another enormous living room waiting for Bruce to make an appearance. She stood by painting admiring its beauty. It was picture of nature. Whoever drew this was a master of art. Clark looked at his watch. Where was that man? He habit of being fashionably late.

"This is really a work of art." Ororo smiled at it.

"It is." Bruce deep baritone voice echoed through the room. Ororo turned to see an astoundingly handsome man with raven hair dressed in an expensive suit. He had a strong jaw and dark penetrating eyes. His raven black hair was pushed back. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He now stood beside Ororo. Her eyes were blue and her hair white which contrasted the deep mahogany of her skin.

Who was this Nubian beauty?

"I got the painting while attending a world conference in Kenya. When I saw it, I thought to myself this is such a beauty, it must be mine." Clark cleared his throat uncomfortable with Bruce's obvious flirting. He ignored Clark regardless. Bruce looked at her with smile on his face.

"That is truly amazing. I am from Kenya." Ororo stated with a proud on her face.

"Really? Then I can say with confidence that Kenya not only has skilled artists but beautiful women as well." Bruce said with a confident smile on his very handsome face. Ororo was blushing; thank goodness her skin was a dark shade of brown.

"Bruce Wayne." He grabbed Ororo's hand and kissed it.

"Ororo Munroe." She couldn't help but smile. This man was charming.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Bruce did not take her eyes off her. Ororo's cheeks felt hot. Clark now stood up and walked to them. He put a firm hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Hello Bruce."

"Clark, I did not notice you were here." Bruce refused to let go Ororo's hand. His eyes never left her.

"I have been here for a while. Sorry for the short notice but I need your help."

"What do you want, Clark?" Bruce let go of Ororo's hand and looked at Clark. Clark pulled Bruce aside and explained the whole situation to him. He looked a little puzzled at first but Clark's explanation explained her hair and eyes. So she was a mutant. He never heard of that kind. Never the less the less it captured his attention completely. After being filled in by Clark he walked back to Ororo.

"Please follow me, Ororo."

Clark and Ororo followed Bruce to the bat cave. There he made her change into more comfortable clothes that were suitable for tests he wanted to run on her. He made her laugh a couple of times, he made her feel comfortable. Ororo could see why Clark trusted him. Bruce seemed to be a good guy. She lay down on a bed waiting to be tested.

"Don't worry, Ororo. This won't hurt one bit. I simply want to find out why your powers are acting this way. Clark filled me in about everything. You are in safe hands." Bruce looked down at her and gave her a charming smile. Clark stood beside Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce." She gave him a vibrant smile. She looked at Clark and reached out to touch his warm hand. Clark gave her his immediately.

"Having you with me during this tough time makes everything so much easier."

"There is no place I'd rather be." He gave her a light squeeze and winked at her which earned at vibrant smile out of her. Bruce nodded at him and Clark let go of her hand. Bruce injected anastasia in her arm. Ororo closed her eyes. Bruce walked behind his computer. It was time to run some tests on Ororo. Clark anxiously followed.

"What is going on between you and Miss Munroe, Clark?" Bruce typed various passwords into his computer.

"I don't know what you mean, Bruce?" Clark looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"She is my friend who I promised I would help. Nothing more and nothing less." Clark said but Bruce was unconvinced.

"So you don't mind if I ask her out to dinner?"

"The last thing she needs is a date. She wants to get home Bruce. Not romanced by a playboy billionaire." Clark showed his annoyance.

"Put it plain and simple you would be jealous."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"You have got this whole situation wrong. Why would I be jealous when I have Lois? I would have to proposed to her, had she not left. There is no way I would be jealous?" Clark asked out loud. He was not questioning Bruce but questioning his own feelings.

"You tell me Clark? Why would you? " Bruce looked up with Clark with a knowing look. Clark put his hands in his pockets and looked away, unsure of what to say. There was an awkward silence.

The only sound that could be heard was sound of Bruce hitting the various buttons. Clark looked around confused. Clark opened to his mouth to say something but he was unsure of what he was going to say himself.

"Authorization accepted. Beginning test in three, two, one, zero…" Bruce computer accepted his request.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"_It's seems that Ororo is losing her powers. It would be advised that she return back to her home immediately. There more she uses them, the more the forces with in her own body cancel her power out. I cannot explain why, but I will look into it." _

Ororo thought of Bruce's word. It had some truth behind it, for every time used her powers, it felt like her energy was being drained out of her. She thanked Bruce for sharing that piece of information and quietly left with Clark.

Now they were on their back home. Clark unlocked the door to his apartment and opened it and allowed Ororo to walk in. After she did, he followed fourth. From the way her shoulders were slumped he could tell there was a lot on her mind. She just stood there in the middle of the corridor, motionless. Clark walked behind. He reached out to touch her but thought against it.

"It's going to be alright, Ororo." Clark reassured her.

"You're not going to lose your powers. You are going get home and you're going to see your family." Clark spoke in a low soothing voice.

"What if that's not what I'm scared of losing?" Ororo let the words she knew she would regret slip out of her mouth.

She turned around to face Clark and looked into his curious blue eyes. She bit her lips to stop herself from specking further.

"What do you mean, Ororo?" Clark held both her shoulders.

"Oh goddess, how do I put this?"

"I'm scared of losing you, Clark." Ororo stated bluntly.

" At first it was easy to deny my attraction to you because I just came from a bad break up but as I got to know you, I become found of you. Not only do you make me feel safe, you make me feel a spark inside that I thought I would never feel again in such a short time span from my previous relationship."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…." Ororo looked down nervously.

Ororo did not need to speck no further. He grabbed her chin to kiss her. He could not help it. He had to. Her luscious lips called out to him. She wrapped her arms around Clark broad shoulders. She kissed him with the same hunger and he did. He ran his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss. She tasted as beautiful as she looked. Both of them so engrossed in the kiss, at that moment it was only her and him in this heated moment of passion_. They shared a deep, fervent French kiss_. He carried her off her feet while a little box feel on the floor and rolled sideways.

Whatever it was it caught Ororo's attention. She opened her eyes to see a little glass box with an engagement ring. Ororo looked at Clark shocked. Was that ring for her. She looked at him speechless. His eyes filled with desire however that disappeared when he caught sight of the box too. It soon came to realization that this was jacket he wore when he took Lois out on that date where he planned to purpose to her. He bent to pick it up. He cared about Ororo deeply, that it scared him. He was willing to do anything and everything for her. However the one thing that he had not been with her was truthful.

" As good as that was Ororo, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Clark?" She looked at him. Why did she feel nervous?

"I have… a girlfriend. Her name is Lois. We have been dating for year. I got this ring for her …"

Her head was spinning. Ororo face contorted in horror. She swallowed back a wail of tears. Clark hated her seeing her like this.

"I am such a fool." Ororo whispered.

Why had she not asked about his personal life? Of course he had a girlfriend. Of course he did not feel the same way she did.

"Ororo, no… let me explain, please." Clark pleaded with her.

"I…."Clark ran his hand in his hair in confusion.

"I don't want to hear it! You are selfish. You have a special woman in your life and you fooled me. You let me fall for you. I let go of my defenses and thought that perhaps…. Oh goddess, I am an idiot."

"Ororo…"

"Don't…" The tears fall down her dark brown cheeks. Her wounds that were closed were now open again.

"I refuse to be your plan B we you still wait for plan A to fall into place." Ororo walked to the door. In an instant Clark stood in front of it and blocked her exit.

"I would never look at you as plan B. I…"

"Let me go."

"Ororo..." Everything he would say would fall on deaf ears.

"Let me go, Clark."

He did not move.

"Let me go, Clark!" This time she yelled on top of her lungs. She was angry and would not listen to a thing he would say.

Clark stood aside and Ororo strode out.

"Thank you for your help, but your assistance will no longer be needed." With that Ororo ran off. Clark watched her go. He could not bring himself to chase her. He stood by the porch till he could not see her back. It suddenly started to rain heavily. _The sun was replaced by a sky of grey_. He had a feeling that Ororo had something to do with this.

Staying here would help no one. He had to go after her. He ran down the stairs and faced the direction where she ran. Ororo could not have gone far. Before he could think of running after her, a taxi pulled up before his apartment.

"Smallville!"

Clark eyes were wide open. _That voice_. He turned to see Lois running to give him a tight embrace. She did not care if it was raining heavy or that both of them were wet. She wrapped her arms around his strong body. How long had it been? 6 months?

_"I missed you." _

**_Awwww poor Ororo. Anyway please review. Will be really APPRECIATED._**


End file.
